Tu jee la zara
by Poonum
Summary: Sometime its hard to discover our own self...it is not necessary u feels good when u see ur inner image in front of your eyes again..its complicated but true story abt someone's world which he even don't want to remember...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Guys,,,,so many of u are saying to write Any New Story….Ohh Such a burden on my mind…. LOL…. bcz I don't have any nice idea….Last time u likes my Emotional Stuff…Thank U so much for that…for now I m going to write on Different idea and way….May be Not Much CID related stuff it is..Means Bureau, investigation and all….I have nothing completely in my mind Right now..Just an idea running in my mind…Don't knw I will complete it nicely or not…._

**Tu Jee La Zaara**

ACP: Abhijeet Sari Files Complete ho gayen?

Abhijeet: Yes Sir…Bas 2 par kam chal raha hai… Aik Jo mera pas hai…That is almost done …aur dosri (_looking at Daya) _umeed hai thori dar mein ho jaya gi sir….

_ACP Glance at Daya….and smiles…._

Daya (_whisper)_: Asa dakh kar gaya hein muja ACP sir…jasa bureau ka sab sa Lazy officer mein hi hoon…

_Abhijeet smiles…._

Abhijeet: Yah sari Files tuma complete karni thien ….Yaad hai na? aur janab Bhool gaya…wah wah….bhool gaya.. Ab dakho sara Bureau ko kasa kam par lagya hoi hai….Shukar karo ACP sir na kuch kaha nai….

_Daya unexpectedly hugs Abhijeet from back side lightly and speaks….file in one hand…_

Daya: Kasa kahin ga kuch? Mera bhai jasa Dost jo hai mera sath har waqt dana ka liya…Yah rai app ki file Sir….Aur main bhoola nai tha….Yaad tha sab…Lakin tum Nishant ki engagement party mein akala nai jana chata tha…aur ager main nai chalta tumara sath tu app ka mood off ho jata …Jo main dakh nai sakta…so chal para….aur Socha subha subha aye kar files complete kar loon ga…But Aankh hi nai kuli…..

Abhijeet: Acha….aur Sahab na uss Ahsan ka badla asa liya…Kaam kara kara kar… _Both buddies Laughs and Abhijeet move on towards ACP sir to gave him file…After sometime ACP comes towards All and told them…_

ACP: jasa ka app sab log janta hain ka CID ko aik secret Mission ki zimadari sonpi gai hai…aur 2 officers ussa Secretly deal bhi Karen ga…..so its high time now to deal with it…(_looking at Abhijeet) _ Maine Abhijeet tuma Pehla hi sab smja diya hai….obviously tum hi issa Head karo ga….Aur tumara Sath Rajat…._All shocked after hearing RAJAT Name…_wo jaya ga…..(_looking at Rajat)_ Okay Rajat?

Rajat: Sir main?….

ACP: Haan tum…Koi Problem?

Rajat: No…Sir…

ACP: Good…..

Abhijeet: Sir…da…daya nai jaya ga mera sath…._looking at quite Daya…._

ACP: kyun tuma Rajat ko apna sath laa jana mein koi pershani hai..yah tuma lagta hai wo tumara sath deal nai kar paya ga?

Abhijeet (_instantly): _na…nai…Sir…asa kuch nai hai..I m happy..ka Rajat ko chance mil raha hai Secret Mission par chalna ka…He is really amazing officer….but sir hum sab ko laga tha app Daya ko (_in low tone)_ …tu..bs issi liya poocha..Muja laga tha App mera Sath Daya ko bejan ga….

ACP: Lakien meina decide kiya hai ka tumara sath Daya nai Rajat jaya ga….

_Duo quite…bcz it was expected that both were gone for this Mission…and the way ACP Sir makes changes that are really confusing…_

Shreya: Sir kye aik waqt per 2 Senior officer ja bi nai sakta…I mean Aik ko tu bureau mein hona hi chiya….

ACP: nai shreya..wo baat nai hai…Main Daya ko Iss mission par iss liya nai baj raha ..Kyun ka…(_looking at daya kneely) _ Daya ko kahin aur jana hai….

_Duo Look at ACP….All little shock.._

ACP: Daya tyari kar lo tuma Aik week ka liya kahin jana hai….

Daya: okay Sir….jana kahen hai sir ?

_Acp who was abt to move..Turn back and speak to him…_

ACP: Be ready…tuma jana hai…

_Daya nodded his head is as Yes..and Did not asked anything more…Might be anything Secret which ACP don't want to share in front of all….Day ended in work and then all ready to moved towards Home…_

Abhijeet: Daya tum gher jaio..Khana kah lana…mera intazar nai karna….

Daya: Boss tum kahen jaa raha ho…?

Abhijeet: Main Rajat ka sath ja raha hoon..Thora kaam hai muja…tum mera intazar mat karna…Shayad late ho jaion….Khana kah longa Rajat ka sath hi..ok…Take care…._And he left…._

_Daya back to home with quite but attentive mood…After refreshing and changing he freed from dinner….and then after half an hour he got up…. Start packing his luggage…clothes, Books…Some other accessories…. After one more Hour…He heard a sound mean someone opened a Door lock with key..he got it…who is he….Abhijeet enters inside his room….After sitting on his bed….looking at him…_

Abhijeet: ho gai packing?

Daya: Haan..Almost….

Abhijeet: Dehan sa …dakh kar kuch rah na jaya…..pata nai ACP Sahab tuma kahan bej raha hain…zaroori hi hoga…warna meina tu socha tha sath sath Mission par chalen ga….Yar…tum teak hona? I mean tuma bura tu nai ..

Daya (_look at him)_: kye bechon ki taran react kar raha ho tum bhi Abhijeet….Kam hai…Jisa jahen beja jaya…Duty hai karni hai…tum bi kye la kar beth jata ho…wahen bureau mein bi….sab kye sochen ga…

Abhijeet (_get up)_: Kuch nai sochen ga…aur sochta hein to sochen…ka aik dost ko dosra dost ka kitna kyeal hai…ka duty par bi sath raha bina guzara nai….

_Both laughs…Abhijeet checks Daya's accessories….and other stuff…so that if he is forgetting anything important..Abhijeet can correct him now…_

Daya: tum na Khana kyaya?

Abhijeet: Haan…Rajat ka sath..Thora sa…bhook nai pata hai wo kud cooking karta hai….acha khana banta hai…Hum saa….

Daya (_smiles):_ Acha….boss wo lagta bhi perfect hai…per kamosh sa….

Abhijeet: haan… zyada bolta bi nai….life asi hi hai shayad uss ki….Dad hi han usski life mein bi..wo bi bemar…banda kitna hansta kahtla bi raha asa…

Daya: Haan…nature bhi reserve si hai usski tu….

Abhijeet: Nature Reserve ho hi jati hai Daya…Insan ka halat hi ussa Frank ,reserve banata hain….

Daya: Haan…yah tu hai boss…Hope Humra CID mein rah kar ussa kuch acha mil jaya…

_Abhijeet smiles…..And goes to his room to sleep after saying Good night to Daya…Daya after freed from his work also moved towards his bed to sleep…He got up early in the morning…check Abhijeet…who was still in sleep…he move for a long walk…then little exercise…back to home and still found Abhijeet in sleep…After a bath and getting ready he moved towards kitchen..Put on the TV in high volume…And starts making the Breakfast….basically he want to divert his mind…which was really restless after talking with ACP Pradyuman last night…who unexpectedly calls him in mid night and told him abt his journey…After sometime…Abhijeet wake up….he saw him in kitchen and found strange…._

Abhijeet: Kye main khawb dakh raha hoon (_tease) _Daya kitchen aur breakfast….._he smiles at Daya and put of the TV…._

Daya: Haan….Khawb hai yah…Good Morning boss….

Abhijeet (_smiles)_: Very Good Morning bahi….ajj tu bari achi morning hai….subha subha no Kaam…Bas aram aur nashta mila ga garma garm….

_Daya smiles in reply only…._

Abhijeet: Okay tum Serve karo…main ready ho kar ata hoon….

_He moved towards his room….and then stops and look at Daya…_

Daya: Kye hoi? Ruk kyun gaya…jaio na… nashta tenda ho jaya ga boss…

Abhijeet: nai kuch nai… (_Faint smile) _Ata hoon….. _And he moved and back after getting ready…._

Daya: Kitna time lagta ho tum… (_Irritate)_

Abhijeet: Acha (_Surprised) _ Aur roz tum jo karta ho woh? Acha aik…i…aik minute….

Daya: Ab kahen ja raha ho tum Abhi? (_irritate)_

Abhijeet: Mobile ka sound record on karna…..Asa moka jana kasa da sakta hoon main…App ka anmol shabad (words) tu record hone hi chiyan….ta ka main app ko bad mein bata sakoon..ka jab nashta bana kar main app ka intazar karta hoon..aur app iss sa kahi guna zyada dar karta hain….aur muja 2 to 3 times Nashta garm karna parta hai..tu kasa lagta hai? Plz app bolya ab…..

_Daya look at him with anger….who was standing with alert mode with mobile in hand to record daya's views…and then daya speaks in irritation…_

Daya: Khere ab asa bi nai hai…main itni dar bi nai lagata…..

Abhijeet: acha…. (_Amazed) _Pher main hi dar sa jagta honga (_making sad face) _roz meri hi aankh nai na kulti…(_tease)_

Daya: Abhiiiiiii…..ab beth kar nashta karo ga tum? Aur yah tenda Nashta hi karo ga tum ab…. Jo tum na jaan boj kar tenda kiya hai…

Abhijeet: Yani…mera andar sa bahr ana tak yah Garm tha?

Day: Ufffffffffff hooooo….Haan baba..ab betho…

Abhijeet (_rising eyebrow)_: daka bechon kitna irritate ho raha hai…aik din nashta bana liya tu…. (_Sitting down) _wasa ajj itni jaldi kasa jag gaya app? Nashta hi bana dala… (_Taking bite)_

Daya: Nashta nai….pecchla 2 hours sa jag hi raha hoon main… (_making tea) _walk par gaya….then exercise…aur pher gher aye kar ready hoi…Nashta banya….

Abhijeet (_Shocked)_: Bas…itna hi?

Daya (_look at him)_: Nai…. _Smiles…._Tuma bi check kiya 2 bar….par soya para tha tum….

Abhijeet (_engaged with food)_: tu sona ka hi time tha…aur nachoon ga thora….wasa tumari Nend kyun urri hoye thi ajj?

_Daya quite…._

Abhijeet: kye hoi?

Daya: wasa hi…bas asa hi nend nai aye rai thi….

Abhijeet: haan..haan kaam tu sara hum na kiya…Sahab tu 2 files la kar betha tha….Thaken hoti tu nened bi ati na…

_Daya just smiles in reply….Abhijeet found something strange…so asked directly Now…_

Abhijeet: Kye baat hai Daya? Main dakh raha hoon tum kuch disturb ho…

Daya (_instantly)_: na…a..nai…nai Abhi…asa kuch nai hai yar..ma..main teak hoon…

Abhijeet (_smiles)_: haan lag raha hai….kye hoi? Tum kahin kal wali ACP sir ki baat sa tu parshen nai?

Daya: Kye boss….pher sa…tum bi na….maine tum sa pehla bhi kaha na…Muja koi fark nai parta….Duty hai…jahen karni para..uss main kye hai….wasa bi out of bureau ..Investigation spot par hum sath thora hota hain all time..main becha thora hoon yar…

Abhijeet: Pher? Pher kye pershani hai tuma….ACP sir na kuch kaha kye? Btya kahan jana hai tuma aik hafta ka liya?

_Daya Quite…..Abhijeet did not asked it again…might be due to ACP restriction, daya is not telling this to anyone…even Abhijeet….And Abhijeet reallu understands this…After a Minute…_

Abhijeet (_Stand up)_: Acha chal utth…nai poochta kuch bhi….Main bi na…CID Officer ki taran investigation karna lag jata hoon…Sawal pa sawal…._he smiles….Suddenly his body movement stop bcz of his buddy's tightest hug…._

Abhijeet (_worried)_: Daya..a….Kye hoi? Haan….

Daya (_in low tone):_kuch nai…asa hi tuma hug nai kar sakta kye mera…._still in hug…_

_Abhijeet smiles and hugs him tightly too….._

Abhijeet: Kyun nai….anytime.._he feels Daya little relax now so leave daya with…._

Abhijeet: Daya….sab teak hai na? dakh tu janta hai na..main tuja pershan nai dakh sakta…..

Daya: Haan boss… (_Pat on Abhijeet cheek)_ sab teak hai…Asa kuch bi nai hai jo pershani lyke ho..main tu bas asa hi…tuma pata haina mera mood ka badlta rahta hai…. Chalu ab chalen… dar ho rai hai….

Abhijeet: Haan… (_Meaningful tone)_ Chalu….

_After 5 more minutes….Both left for the bureau…And involved in their work….._

_Here Abhijeet decided to ask abt Daya's journey from ACP…bcz he felt something related to that which is making Daya tense…Daya is very brave person…and In Mission time he always very excited and Alert…and Shows how much actually brave he is..Then what happens this time..why he is looking tense..even he is not bothering to tell this to Abhijeet and don't want to show his tension..But how can he hide his tense feelings from Abhijeet….? Abhijeet moved towards ACP…_

ACP: Abhijeet..Rajat ko sab smaja diya?

Abhijeet: Haan sir…sab…

ACP: Koi tension?

Abhijeet: No Sir…

ACP (_leave his pc and look at Abhijeet_): tum janta ho na Abhijeet iss mission, yah kssi bhi Mission ka liya Officer ka Mind sat aur sooth hona baht zarori hai…so ager koi tension hai…yah tuma lagta hai ka Rajat nai kar paya ga tu abi…bata sakta ho muja…main kud pooch raha hoon tum sa…

Abhijeet: Nai sir asa kuch nai hai…Rajat tu bht sharp hai..na sirf foren smaj gaya sab…balka uss ka pas har situation ka liya great ideas bhi hain….This kind of Person is perfect for the mission sir….

_ACP Smiles….._

ACP: Haan main janta hoon..he is very skillful person… Tumara sath pehli bar lakin iss sa pehla bi wo Bht bar mission par gaya hai..handle kiya hai sab kuch…head bi kiya hai…issi liya bej raha hoon ussa tumara sath…

Abhijeet: Sir Daya….

ACP: Abhijeet….tum abi tak wahin hi ho..

Abhijeet: Sorry sir….wo mera matlb wo nai..i m sorry… _And he was abt to move with down head…when_

ACP: Abhijeet…Main Rajat ki jaga Cahon tu Daya ko abi bej sakta hoon…lakin Daya ki jaga main Rajat ko nai bej sakta….

_Abhijeet, look at Confident ACP and nodded and moved towards there….Now he lose the chance to ask anything abt Daya's journey …so he needs to wait for some more time..but how….? He is going for mission tonite..so anyhow he needs to talk with ACP and relaxed daya….After lunch..ACP comes towards Daya's desk and tell him to leave within one hour…Daya was ready with his luggage already so he stands up at the same moment…and after talking with ACP little more…who also noticed Daya's little tense factor but Ignores…Daya moved outside after saying BYE to all for One Week…. All wishes him BEST OF LUCK…Freddy told him with teary eyes..that he will miss his deary Daya sir very much…_

Daya: Miss tu main bhi karon ga na sab ko Freddy…chalu ab ro mat aur ka main ja sakoon..hmmm

Abhijeet: Freddddyyyyyyyyyy….

_Freddy smiles….And Daya left after patting on his shoulder…and saying Bye again to All..ACP smiles at him…Abhijeet moved outside with Daya…_

Daya: Okay Boss…chalta hoon…tum apna kyeal rakna….

Abhijeet: mera dialogue muji par …_both smiles…. _Daya tu teak haina?

Daya: Haan boss….kye peecha para gaya ho tum bi….tuma bi raat ko nikalna hai..asa jaio ga kye…

_And Abhijeet smiles and nodded his head in No…._

Daya: Good…chlu nikalta hoon..gher sa saman lana hai…Ab tu Aik week bad Mulaqat hogi boss….tum kab tak ayo malom nai….

Abhijeet: Nai muja 4 days ka liya he jana hai… I will miss u….

Daya: Miss u too…. _And he hugs his buddy….Abhijeet too…This time Abhijeet feeling something clearly..But asking again means Making Daya more tense…so he was helpless today bcz of the situation…no Solution but ignores….After all Daya is not a child as he says..he can handle anything…he is a Brave CID Officer… Both buddies left each other with courage, support and soothing smile….Daya moves and Abhijeet still seeing him until he completely moved out from bureau…. Daya through cab reached at home..just check his luggage last time…With Assured look he left home… _

_Kabhi Nigah Gati nahin, meri iss manzar saa ka loot ayea hoon_

_Kbhi Sabab banta nahin, iss dishah saa ka Loot ayea hoon_

_Mera Hisa hai wajood ka ajj bhi kahin yahin, ka loot ayea hoon_

_Har Rah murti hai zindagi ki ajj bhi, karti hai pershan muja, ka loot ayea hoon_

_Hai guzara zindagii ka aik taweel hisa meina yahen, manzer bhi woi Andaz bhi_

_Muskura kar sahi, tu kabhi ro kar dikya hai ghum kudi ko, Bhoola nahin ka loot ayea hoon_

_Aik kadam raka, naa ayea ga yaad muja kuch bhi AKHER KASA?…_

_Manzar woi, Nishan woi, Ahsas woi ka Loot ayea hoon…._

_He enters in the area with One bag in his shoulder…wearing blue jeans with Navy blue shirt…goggles in eyes…And so many memories in mind..His eyes read a Simple Board…..and his mind reacts…._

_**VISHASNAGAR ANATH ASHRAM**_

_(Orphanage home)_

_But, he was very much composed and confident…Remembering one Word …DUTY…he is there for his DUTY…he is going to live his DUTY….Yes he himself is part of this same life…How can he forget his life which he spend in Mumta Foundation..bcz he was an orphan…A deep down..But a big reality and feel of his life…Which always hurts him..he enters and saw a very well disciplined environment…he was moving here and there…Watchman was missing from the main Gate…so he entered easily…Suddenly someone approached him.._

MAN: Excuse me…

_Daya look at him….And speaks…."HELLO".._

Man: How can I help u…App?

_He smiles casually and speaks…._

Daya: App kon?

Man: ji Mein yahen ka head aur Principal ka Assistant…Mohit Senha…

Daya: oh…Hi Mera Naam Rahul Deshmukh hai..Yah raha mera ID CARD… _he shows him his Id proof…_

Mohit: Oh tu app hain Rahul ji…BEST OFF NGO saa?

Daya (_Smiles): _Jee Bilkul….app ko batya gaya hoga mera bara mein? _(He is talking like a Confident, Young, having Attitude Guy)_

Mohit: Haan ji…kyun nai…Tu app yahen dakhna ayea hain ka inn BaSahara bechon ka sath kasa salok hota hain yahen? (_Teasing tone)_

Daya: Ji nahin… (_very cool tone) _Colum likhna… Humari NGO jis Akhbar ka saat Associated hai…Har Month wo una Aik Nayee Vishywa par column likh kar dati hai…Apna Project sa jura….Aur mera Kaam NGO mein yai hai…Main apni NGO ki tarf sa colum likhta hoon uss Akhbar ka liya….

Mohit: Akhbar ka naam?

Daya (_Smiles):_ Sorry…wo hum app ko abi tu nai bata sakta…

_Mohit look at him and ask him to walk or come with me…Both start walking at one direction…_

Mohit:Haan bai huma kyun batyen ga..kahin hum kuch badlwa na dan app ka Colum sa…Humara kaam nai warna tu sara shehar ko naam pata hoga app ka Uss Akhbar ka….._After few seconds…_

Mohit (_again):_ Bht bari bari sifarishen hain app ki bai… kahen kahen saa…Yahen tak ka Mumbai ki CID ka ACP na bi call ki…kye baat hai…

Daya: Wo sab Humari NGO ki tarf sa…hum humesha Har jaga full permission sa hi jata hein.. With GOVT and POLICE Permission…

Mohit: Haan haan..sab smajta hain hum….Pher jo marzi ayea likh do..bol do ka permission hai humara pas…NGO ka Natak…Naam kamana..sab janta hain hum…Bara Laad pyar sa raka hai hum na apna bechon ko yahen…un ko dukh nai pooncha sakta ….

Daya: Jii hum smajta hain…Aur NGO ka kaam logon ko Suwiyda dana hi hai..una kssi taran sa bhi Ghum pershani mein dalna nai…Aur yah becha…tu hum un ka Suwiyda ka liya kaam Karen ga….Mera column ka baad foren hi Humari NGO apna kaam shuru kar da gi….

Mohit: Haan haan ji…jasa GOVT bht kaam kar rai hai..wasa yah NGO bi…pehla tu koi NGO I nai ajj tak yahen…aur ab do do….

Daya: do do….koi aur bi ayea hai yahin…?

Mohit: haan…NGO nai…Kssi Akhbar sa hai…yah channel sa..Documentry banana I hai..aik larki hai…

Daya: Acha…. (_Amazed)_

Mohit: Lo ponch gaya…yah raha tumara room…acha hai…dakh lo…Attach bath room…Aur Chota sa kitchen bi hai…Bahr bari Balcony hai…table chair laga hein..Land line bi hai…Kuch khana peena ko chiya ho tu call kar ka manga sakta ho…Ab bari sifarish hai tu yah sab kiya hai tumara liya…warna itna sab yahen Anat bechon ko bi nai milta…. (_Daya's heart pinch) _

Daya: dakiya…iss sab ki koi zarorat nai..main asa he kahin rah loonga…

Mohit (_Teasingly):_ Arre Sahab ji…App ko kahen Adat in sab ki…(_Daya look at him quietly, his body feels shivering) _ App tu kah raha ho, rah lo ga…Aur pher humari shamat ayea gi….chlu jaio abi…Sham mein Principal sahib Free ho kar tuma kuch bula langa….tab tak aram karo aur khana kah lo…Aur haan…Principal sa mila bina kahin bahr Niklana mat…Kssi becha sa milna yah wo apna Column likna na shuru kar dana idher kahen bi..smaja na…RULES hain KUCH yahen ka…

Daya: Jii jii…smaj gaya..acha sa….

_MOHIT LEFT_…and DAYA enters inside the Room..Basically it was like small home area in this ORPHANHOUSE… 1st floor area…A BIG room…well decorated..Fridge, Nice bathroom…kitchen..Microwave…water filter, Useful Tensile… and a Big balcony… Daya moved there…and saw below from the reeling of the balcony..a Big garden or Area…..So many children's are playing there…Daya was watching them…A one group of children's were playing Foot ball… Daya was watching them keenly….After some minutes A loud VOICE hits his Ear sharply….

"_Dayaaaaaaa….Tum na mara na issa Football jan boj kar…Ab ro mat…(harsh n loud) Jaio ajj pora din khara raho ga tum wahin Ground main…yai saza hai tumari...Teacher Singaniya main app ki koi baat nai suno gi..issa chot lagi hai tu kye..Saza saza hoti hai…Aur yah mera section hai…App chup raiya…Dayaa….jaio (loud) abi tak yahin kyun khara ho…Get Out from here…."_

_He jerked his head….and moved inside instantly after taking a Deep breath…._

_**Author's Note:**_

_I Actually don't know where this FF is going…hehe…How much Emotionally strong this FF will be..and what kind of Story is coming Next exactly…But I hope u got the main idea of this FF and u will like it…Waiting for ur Reviews..Will continue only then…. Take care Guys And be Happy Always… Poonum_


	2. Chapter 2

`He lay down on bed…closes his eyes…Abhijeet face comes in front of his closed eyes…he smiles a bit….and murmurs….

"_Boss don't worry…main teak hoon…." And he went into deep sleep…._

_Someone knock At door.. he opens his eyes with jerk….he stands up and opens the door with sleepy eyes…_

Man: Sahab…Mohit sahab na beja hai….App ka khana… _Daya allow him to enter…he placed food tray at table….and tell him as…_

Man: Sahab kuch aur chiya ho tu land line hai…call kar ka bata dana…main laa ayon ga… _Daya nodded as yes… _App khana kah lijyea…aur aram kar lijyea…Subha sara 9 bja Principal sahab na app ko apna office bulya hai..Nashta ka bad main app ko la chalun ga..Tyar rayia ga….

Daya: Jee…teak hai…shukriya….

_Peon left….And daya closes the door.. look at food which was looking tasty and yummy in look…He unpack his luggage… take out one casual jeans and Shirt…and after taking long shower…and Changing….checks the food which was still hot…After eating it…he moved downward to check the area…he already sleep for more than 2 hours so he was not tired….and he was not there to take rest after all… _

_He noticed still no kid was at ground place… may be due to dinner time or Sleeping time..still he don't know abt much rules of Anath Ashram… he moves little far…. Checks the area…A big garden… then Play ground…even swimming pool area was very big…. Children School side is near to his staying place..which was staff area…But children's living hostel was little far… still he don't knw abt the all entering and existing points of The building…but he appreciated the whole Anath Ashram area…which was quite big…But how much big house u have..if u don't have Mother and Father..then there is no house for u in this world….for a kid…whose whole life is his/her parents… he was just walking and looking at the whole area… near to hostel building..he moves little far…. He Saw 2 watchmen present on Main Gate and all other gates were closed… he was abt to move towards watchmen when he heard a voice of Young kid… _

_1__st__ one: _yar ajj mera wahen bahr jana ka bara dil kar raha hai…wo uss building main…

2nd one: roz tera tu wahin jana ka dil karta hai…abi Miss Sushma aaye gai na…tu jhat sa poncha dangi tuja wahen….

1st one (Irritate): arre…kye yar…tu bhi na…aur wo Miss shushma…un ka kye…aaye jati ha stick utta kar..soa jaio 9 baj gaya..tu kye karen…9 baj jana sa aik dam kas sota hai koi…nend aaya, tabi soyen ga na….ab bara ho gaya hain hum..becha thora he hain….(angry)

2nd one: haan… tu ho gaya hai bara….Dakh beth kar uss Building ka sapna… jahen bara ameer log basta hain…humara guzar bi muskil hai…tuja wahen jana hai…main tu chala sona….

1st one: yaar..sachi mein tara jee nai chata …yahen sa kabhi bahr nikalna ko?

2nd one: tere chata hai woi kafi hai…._After few seconds…_ Mera chana yah na chana sa kye hota hai…Jeena marna yahin hai 18 saal ki umer tak. aur uss main abi 3 saal hain….aur pher yahen sa nikal kar bi kon sa jhanda gar lan ga hum….hum uss building walon jasi kismet la kar nai aaya…Anath hain hum Anath… kyun bhool jata hai tu….

_Daya does not hear any reply from first boy after hearing this reality with very sad tone from kid…. He look at upside…and saw an only open window … voice must be coming from there…its mean that is one of the Hostel room… and two 15 years young boys were talking abt their life…he thinks that from there , any Housing society building is clearly visible…and one young boy always wishes to go there and want to look that full of lights building from near….which is looking very shinny in the night time specially… when whole area of any housing society is covered with full of lights…. He never experienced how things or places looks alike in night time specially..bcz he never go outside from the ANATH AHSRAM building after 6 or 7 O clock…. Where so many kids living their lives and enjoying night light with their parents in parks, play lands, hotels …or at least in their homes peacefully but can go outside anytime with their parents…. He took a deep breath and moved back to his room after looking at that open window once again…._

_NEXT MORNING:_

Daya ready and after breakfast moved with Peon towards Principal office…He enters after knocking and getting permission..Sat on chair with permission…. A very well personality middle age person was seated in front of him as Principal and head of Orphanage…He speaks up very confidently and straight…

Principal: …..?

Daya: Jii…Good Morning .s..sir….

Principal: Good Morning (_Smiles a bit) _Tu kahiya app kye chata hain hum sa?

Daya: Matlab? (_Confused)_

Principal: Matlab…App humara intazam sa kush hain…satisfied hain jo hum na app ka liya kiya? Yah kuch aur chiya app ko?

Daya: oh….ji nai…shukriya..jo app na arrange kiya mera liya wo bhi zyada hai…

Principal: tu (_straight tone) _pher main apni baat shuru karon?

Daya: jee bilkul….

_He stands up from the chair and moved at one side, Daya was abt to stand but sat down again after seeing his hand movement which means to stop and sit down…he started as…._

Principal: Dakiya Mr. Rahul hum apna Anath Ashram main asa kssi ko ana ki kabhi permission nai data… iss sa pehla ka app kuch galat sochen main app ko batata chalun ka iss ki waja kye hai….Kuch saal phela yahen bht sara Newspaper, artists , NGO's related log ata tha… hum na bhi una ana diya…bechon ko acha lagta tha… humari bhi maded ho jati thi… kai log Money donate karta tha…lakien ayesta ayesta huma iss cheez ka shidat sa Andaza hona laga ka humara becha kssi aur duniya ki zindagi jeena laga hain..man hi man… un ki soch asa sapna bunana lagi hai jo wo kabhi jee nai sakta…choti umar ka karan wo soch bht jald parwan char jati aur utni hi mazbot bhi…. Un logon sa milna ka bad un jasi zindagii jeena ka shok un main tazi sa pada hona laga..wo apni iss zindagi sa tang hona laga…Yahen tak ka (_He took a deep breath_) bagna ki koshis bi ki bht bechon na yahin sa..kyun ka una Uss zindagii ka muqabala yah zindagi aik KAD (Prisoner) ki zindagi lagna lagi aur yah Anath Ashram jo un ka gher hai JAIL….

sab ko yahan ana sa Mana karna Yakeenan galt tha…bht sara shak o shobat ko janam dana ka sabab bhi tha…lakien hum majbor tha… Apna bechon ko chat dana ka sath sath , un ki achai shiksha, tarbeat ki zimadari bhi hai humara kandon par, yahen sa bi (_pointed his figure towards up side_ towards GOD) aur wahen sa bi…ussa bi tu jawab dana hai….hum na Yahen ana wala Artist, Ngo workers aur sab ko smajya ka wo apni zindagion ka bara mein zyada discuss na karen humara bechon ka sath…Lakin wo apna maqsad pora karna ka chakar main yah na kar sakta..aur uss had tak yah mumkin bhi nai tha ..wo sai bhi tha…bs pher….bht waqt aur soch vichar ka bad aur kas tor par 5 bechon ka gyub hona ka bad hum na yah decision liya…(_Daya shocked)_. Ka yahen GOVT sa related hona ka illawa koi insan kssi bi sanstha sa jura na aaya… kssi bi survey yah interview ka liya….

Fil hal app ko permission di hai…kyun ka app ki bht sifarish hai… lakien muja umeed hai app iss ka galat fayada nai utyan ga…. _He back and sat on his seat and look at daya …_ humara becha humara liya bht ahem hain….hum amm (normal) bechon jasa sab nai…lakien jo kar pata hain wo karta hain…un ka dil amm insanon ka dilon sa bht zyada nazuk hain..zara si baat bi teer ki taran chubti hai una…. Plz app un sa kuch asa mat pochiya ga apna colum ki khatir…jis sa wo hurt hon…. School timings aur Sleep timings ka illawa App kssi bi time un sa mil sakta kar sakta hain.. Humara Admi app par kssi bi time check rak sakta hai..i hope app issa smajen…. Aur humara bechon ko bhi….

_Daya Quite…._

Principal: App kuch bolen ga nai?

_Somehow daya manages to speak…_

Daya: App muj par barosa raken… main pori koshish, balka kyeal rakon ga ka meri taraf sa kssi bi prakar ki koi bi takleef na ho una…koi bhi…(strong)

Principal: jee huma umeed hai…wasa asa sab wo bhi kahta tha…par pher bi kuch na kuch.. _he stops…_aur pher bechon sa mafi….lakien Mr Rahul mahfi kabhi bi….

Daya (_Intruptts): _toota hoi dil nai jor sakti….kabhi bhi nai….

_Principal look at him…..and quite after hearing his words…..After a minute.._

Principal: App ka illawa aik larki aur I v hai fil hal…wo bi sirf humara aik donator ki sifarish ki waja sa…. In bara logon ki waja sa kye kye karna parta hai huma bi….

_Daya feels bad…bcz he also there with the same way….but what he can do…._

Principal: okay ab app ja sakta hain…Baki choti bari baaten app ko Mohit jee bata danga….i hope u will follow the rules…aur aik week sa zyada rukna na para app ko…. _(He speak this last line with much more force, Daya understands his meanings and left after shaking hand with him)`_

He moved to his room and came back with Note book and pencil….Camera also…he checked whole area and comes to knw abt all existing and entering points of Ashram with the help of Peon.. after almost 2 hours…he was alone and It was playing time..so he moved towards Play ground where kids were playing…They all were smiling and was very busy in their own world…which was very small… he was seeing all smiling and covered in sweat faces with much attention..suddenly he lightly hits with someone..he looked downward and a small kid was there…he was abt to fall down..he instantly grab him and take him in his lap….

Daya: so sorry bata….

Boy: No Uncle…app kyun sorry bol raha ho… main app ki waja sa nai apni waja sa girna wala tha…app tu seeda hi ja raha tha…its okay…I m sorry….

_Daya smiles on very cute boy…and kissed him on his cheek..Boy smiles….._

Boy: App kon ho Uncle…? Maine pehla tu nai dakha kabi app ko?

Daya: Main yahen par nayee hoon na..issi liya nai dakha app na pehla muja…

Boy: Acha… (Innocently) app bi humari taran yahen rahna aaya ho? Iss big hotel main?

Daya (Sad): haan beta… lakin aik week ka liya…

Boy: kyun? Principal na app ko yahen rahna sa mana kiya?

Daya: haan..wo bola yahen sirf app jasa cute becha he rah sakta hain..main tu bara hona …._he smiles at him_

Boy: cute tu app bhi bht ho… _Daya smiles…_ Par bara bhi ho…aur jab yahen par koi bara ho jata hai na tu wo dosra hotel main chala jata hai… pata nai kon sa main..wo kasa hotel hai (_dreamy tone)_… Meri Teacher bi chali gait hi uss hotel main…wo jata jata boli …main world mai ja rai hn..real world..uss hotel ka naam hai shayad… (_Confused)_

_Daya's eyes fills with tears…he sat in ground on his knees..stands that boy in fornt of him..and removes his tears…_

Boy: App ro raha ho… (Sad tone) Maina asa kye bola? I m sorry… (grabbing his both ears) really very sorry…mahf kar do ,Plz ro mat…warna Teachen Mathli muja bht danta aur mara gi bhi ….app ko meri baat ka buara laga..par asa kye kaha maine (in lown tone)

_Daya instantly grabs his both hands… and grab him again in his arms…and speak softly with so much love and concern…._

Daya: Nai beta..asa kuch bi nai hai..wo tu meri eyes main Yah mati chali gai na..iss liya pani aye gaya…app na tu kuch bi asa nai bola… sorry kyun bol raha ho app…. Aur Teacher mathli kuch bi nai kaha gi app ko..Main hoon na yahen….

_Boy Smiles at him….. Bell rings…and Boy said…._

Boy: humara time khatm…ab class 5 sa aga classes ka khealna ka time hai…main jaion uncle…app pher milo ga?

Daya: Haan zaror…App ka name kye hai? Aur app kiss class main ho?

Boy (very cutely):Class 4… mera name Amar hai….pora name pata nai…. (_Daya hearts pinch_) jab main bara ho jaion ga na…aur dosra bara wala hotel main jaion ga tu Principal sir muja mera pora name batyen ga …BIG NAME…. _his eyes sparkling with happiness and excitement… _okay uncle Bye….

Daya kissed on his both cheeks…settles his hairs and tie..and said bye to him… his eyes was still teary…Boy moved and starts walking towards his class …suddenly he stops and turn back towards Daya and speak….Daya was still sitting on his knees with down head …

Boy: Uncle…

_DAYA LOOK AT HIM…_

Boy:app ro mat plz…main janta hoon…jab ankhon main kuch chala jata hai tu woh ansoo kasa hota hain aur jab yahen (_pointing to his heart_) kuch chala jata hai tu woh ansoo kasa hota hain…. _He smiles and ran away…._

_Daya was stunned at his place…still the words of Boy was repeating in his ears…he was so shocked on all words which that very young boy just said to him…. Such a young boy and what a deep thought….._

Daya (thinking): Anath hona bhi kye kye sikha data hai itni jaldi…. _He thinks this, bites his lip corner and closes his both eyes, which was full of tears now… his tears roll down from his cheeks…._

_Janne yeh kaisi aag lagi hai  
us mein dhua naa chingari…_

_Janne yeh kaisi aag lagi hai  
us mein dhua naa chingari…_

_Ho naa ho …iss bar kahin jala hai seena mein…_

…_.._

"Wow, kye baat hai…colum likhna aaya hain yahen yah Gangna jamna bahana….hahahha… kasa kasa Emotional fools hota hain NGO's main bhi…. Asa ro ga Mister tu NGO tuma permanently Rona ka liya chuti he da daa gi…."

_Daya hears these teasing words with teasing tone in girl's voice…he cleared his face immediately and look at his Right side…A Tall and much modern girl was standing there… with much confident look…but not only her tongue but his whole style of standing was also teasing…. Daya look at her from head to toe and stands up…._

Daya: App ki tareef….?

Girl: Divya….naam hai mera..aur tareef karna ki koshish mat karna… main patio nai hoon…Smja (_pointing her figure towards him)_

Daya (angry): Oh plz… apni had main rayia…asa bhi kuch bi bolen gi app aur main sun lon ga…tu yaad rakiya main un logon main sa nai hoon jo app ka aga peeecha goomta hain….

Divya: oh Mister…main koi asi wasi larki nai hoon smaja… Shadi shuda hoon…

Daya: Oh…bechara….

Divya (angry): What?

Daya: nothing what….plz leave…aur ja kar apna kaam kariya…

Divya:what kaam?

Daya: yah jo news channel ka board tanga hoi hai na gala main…. Wo kaam…

_Now divya very angry…Daya was talking abt her ID Card…_

Divya (angry): U….. (_Pointing his finger towards him with full of angry eyes…which were coming out from his orbit due to much anger)_

_Daya left …and Girl looks at him with more anger…. Mohit approached her…_

Mohit: oh…oh…Madam ji app kyun gusa hoti hain..app ka make up kharab ho jaya ga… _Divya look at Him with anger…Mohit embarrassed but divya also little relax…._

Divya: Tum chalu..aur Milaio un 3no bechon sa muja… iss sa tu bad main nibat longi main..Insult karna ka bht shok hai na issa…dakh longi….

Both left….And Here Daya moved towards his room…at one side he was very hurt bcz of that little kid… Either Principal stops him that do not interact with any kid much…bcz this interaction will hurt kids later when daya will leave …but Daya really want to meet that boy once again…

_After much time he relaxed himself….And tries to met with Principal once again…After discussing something long he waits for Next day… The whole day he spends in discussion with different children's… asking abt their wishes and their lives… Each and every reply were making him more and more sad and quite… sometimes tears really covers his cheeks..and he was really composing himself with difficulty.._

_**Author's Note:**_

Thanks Guys for ur reviews… I need ur support bcz with few reviews I always hurt.. I want to point out Anath Aashram life…But peoples wanted Another Emotional Story…so I will try to make it emotional… I did not plan much emotional stuff this time…but let me see how much emotions I can add in this FF… Abt Abhijeet demand..well I have already planned his entry…but for now plz wait for sometime…

Abt the Girl..she is really not Muskan..and I did not planned any kind of Love story…Sorry..if u r expecting that…And If u want to give any idea and suggesting then tell me through Private message… And Guest plz write ur name or Any id….so that I can recognize u all… Once again Thanks To u all.. And Plz Review…Don't forget I m waiting for ur reviews…Thanks…Poonum


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Day…**

_Daya moved towards Dining room….and starts looking what kind of Food is serving and in what environment… He stand at one place…where Teenagers were sitting and eating quietly….He was abt to move when he heard a Voice more than a whisper…_

Voice: Nai jana daga..Kharos…

Boy: Yah kye bol raha hai…koi sun laa ga na tu pata chala ga…

Voice: Tu Kye? Main darta hoon…. Wada kiya tha..Ka Bahr match kilana la jayen ga…per nai..Humara naseeb main yah Keed (jail) he hai…aur yah kadiyon wala kahana… _He pushed back his plate full of food harshly on table…_

Boy: Kha la kha laa.. Warna pher yah bhi nai mila ga…

_Daya noticed this all..Thinks something and sat on the same table with all…_

Daya (Smiles): Hello bechon…khana kaya ja raha hai…

Same boy: Tum kon ho?

Daya: Main yahein per Colum likhna aaya hoon..NGO ki tarf sa..Tum sab par… He smiles..

Boy: haan likho.. (Angry) Pasa kamio … Aur hum yahen jeeyan yah maren uss sa kssi ko kye… Logon ka Pasa kamana ka Zariya ban jata hain..Apna pata nai… (_Rude and sad tone)_

_Daya's heart pinch…_

Daya: Asa nai hai…bht log hain jo tumara bara mein sochta hain…tumara kyeal hai una….

Boy: Acha…. Pher wo kyeal, dehan hum tak kyun nai poncho ab tak? Rasta main he rah gai kye? _(total tease and angry)_

_Daya feels that boy is really angry on something and now he is going to show his all anger at him..but he tries to know what the Problem is? Bcz he noticed all boys are looking sad who are sitting with the boy on same table…._

Daya: tum itna naraz kyun ho raha ho …Main yahen tum logon ki Maded ka liya he aaya hoon…

Boy (Stand up): Maded…_(Daya shocked)_ kasi maded… Tum tu bht arsa bad aaya ho yahen.. ab tu koi ata bi nai..Kai saal pehla ata tha..MADED KARNA (_teasing) _ jab uno na koi maded na ki tu tum kye karo ga? Humara jala per namak chirkna aaya ho ?

Daya: Beth jo…Plz..shat ho jaio aur beth jaio tum…Plz… _looking at him.._

_Boy sat down after hearing that requesting tone of daya…but really angry on daya's MADED word….All boys looking irritate too… Another boy speaks up…._

Boy 2: Humari koi maded nai kar sakta… aur huma malom hai tum log kye maded karo ga…Huma nai chiya tumari maded..jaio yahen sa…

Daya: Tum log asa kyun soch raha ho…I know..tumari soch galat bi nai hai..per yakeen karo…Humari NGO yahen par kaam kara gi…tum logon ko jo chiya…muja batio..main apna colum main likhon ga… aur uss base par NGO's maded Karen gi tumari…bolo…kye chiya tum logon ko? Kiss kiss cheez ki kami hai yahen?

_All quite…look at him then to each other and after then engaged with their food…_

Daya: Dakho main sach kah raha hoon kah kar tu dakho?

_Same Boy stood up with harsh expressions and speaks in anger…_

Boy1:kye karo ga? Haan…kye maded karo ga humari… Amm becha smaj rakha hai huma…Kilona la kar do ga…chocolates..Bat..Ball..Racket…bed..Metric…food… .Haan? yai sab la kar do ga na…hum Anath hain…inn sab cheezon ki zarorat hoti hai huma….nai chiya… Smaja… nai chiya huma yah sab…ja kar bol do apni NGO's sa…_After few seconds.._. Jo koi kapra data hai pehan lata hain hum… Jo kilona bejta ha toota poota ussi sa khel lata hain… aur joota bi….tooth jayen tu seena sikya gaya hai huma…aur wasa bi zarorat hi kye hai huma jooton ki..Yahen sa bahr jata kab hain hum… Khana ko bi mil jata hai…kabi kssi bara admi ka beta, beti ka janam din ho tu chocolates yah Methie bi bantwa data han…wo bi kah lata hain hum… malom hai huma kasa zyaka (flavor) hota hai uss ka… (Teary tone) jo koi da, la lata hain hum….nakhra nai karta…Adat hai…majbori bi…malom hai Anat hain hum….(strong) jaio yahen sa…huma nai chiya tumari Maded…auron sa ja kar poocho aur puna kamyo….

_Daya also stand up with sad and confused expressions.. Staff also coming at their side..after hearing Loud and rash Response of A Boy…Daya heart was too hurt….each and every word of Boy was tearing his heart in to so many pieces… his eyes were filled with salty water…his mind was full of memories… words were struck in his throat…he really don't know how he mange himself for now…what boy says is biggest truth….which no one can change abt an orphan ever…these memories and thoughts never ever leaves u …if u become a successful man even…_

Boy2 (again):Bolo…yai sab karo ga na? nai chiya huma.. nai chiya yah sab… jaio tum yahen sa ab…

_Daya really tries and tries to compose himself…he really knew what kind of life boys are living here..and in today's time teenager are really sharp and can feel and understand each and everything very well..no one can defeat them so easily…he knows how much they are hurt…but happy that bcz of him they expelled out their anger little bit…may be they will feel little relax after showing their anger… Daya can understand their position and mental state…but no one can understand what is going on inside his mind…Staff tries to manage the situation… but no one was listening to them…so they moved to call someone from Admin….after sometime Daya manages to speak at the name of DUTY…_

Daya : tum batio tu..kye chiya tuma…(strong) main la kar….

Boy1 (interrupts): Aazadi….

_Daya quite and shocked… All boys stands up too..they were 15 in numbers… sitting on the same table.. Looking like a Group…Staff shocked as well…_

Boy1: bolo….Ab chup kyun ho? Haan …da sakta ho huma Aazadi? Aik raat ki Aazadi bi nai la kar da sakta.. _(Complete teasing tone) _Maded Karen ga…chlu guys….

_All boys moved after leaving their food in mid way…with sad expressions..Daya feels Little tears in the same boy eyes..who was speaking so harshly with him..Either he was angry..But his demand was really true…and he was so rite..Daya can't give them what they want..he can't fulfils his demand..which is demand of all…He himself really knows the meaning of AAZADI…how can he forget his own time..when he really want to go outside…but the same restrictions was on his way… but he mostly get chance to go outside…but the way this boy behaves…its mean they mostly lives here..Inside the Anath Ashram..why? Staff member reported to Mohit abt this…who came there..Daya was still standing at the same position in shock state…the boy last word really breaks him …._

Mohit: Rahul ji… kar li app na baat… Permission la kar aaya tha principal sahab sa Specially (_tease)_… Mil gai tasali..humara larkon ko dukh poncho kar…issi liya Principal sir na mana.

Daya (Intruppts): In bechon par itni pabandi kyun hai? Haan (_straight tone)_

Mohit: App ko iss sa kye? Humara Rules hain…

Daya (harsh): dakh raha hoon Rules app ka… Yah Keed hai…wo beecha meri waja sa nai..app logon ka in Niyamo (Rules) ki waja sa dukhi han..Tang hain… asa kye tarbeat kar raha hain app un ki?

Mohit: Dakiya Mr Rahul….app apni had main raiya… asa kasa baat kar sakta hain app muj sa… aur yah Humara Anath Ashram hai..ajj sa nai…Kai saalon sa chal raha hai yah…aur hum janta hain ka bechon ki parwarish kasa karta hain… un ki zindagion ki zimadari hai hum par..sarkar poch rakthi hai…jawab dana parta hai…

Daya: Aur app una apni zimadariyon ka geet gaa kar, suna kar, Pasa Harap lata hain…. In bechon ka Ahasa, khuwish (wishes) feelings saa koi lana dana nai hai app ka?

Mohit: Dakiya app…

Daya (interrupts): jitni zimadari app ki in ka jisam ki hifzat ki wo kahen Gum na ho jayen..baag na jayen… injured na ho jayen..utni hi zimadari un ki Soch ki, Ahsas ki,,Zahen ki bi hai… (_Come closer to Mohit and pointing his finger on his chest) _jasa app ko Dhoop main garmi aur tend main sardi lagti hai na Mohit ji….wasa un ka sense bi kaam karta hain… jasa app ko apni zindagi ki choti si choti nai tu amm cheezon ki zarorat haina wasa hi una bi hoti hai ….Jasa app ko bhook lagti hai..wasa una bi lagti hai…jasa bemari main app ko dard hota, takleef hoti hai wasa una bi hoti hai…aur jasa app ko kssi Ka sahara ki zarorat hoti hai uss lamha, uss sa kai guna zayada una… jasa app ki soch hai wasa un ki bhi hai… Jasa app jeena chata hain..wasa wo bi..jasa app ka bechpan guzara…wo jee nai tu kam sa kam kuwaish tu rak sakta haina… feel tu kar sakta haina?…Inn ahsasat ki keemat hoti hai Mohit ji… in jazbaton ki Ahmiyat(importance) hoti hai..baht Ahmiyat…bas koi samjna wala chiya….Ahsas karna wala… aur yahen in sab ki zimadari bhi app logon ki hi hai….

_He was abt to move but turns back again and says…_

Jasa meri baten sun kar app ko Hurt hoi hainaMohit ji wasa un ki baten sun kar muja bhi hoi…. (_Mohit look at him with Freeze eyes)_ lakien wo tu yah HURT jee raha hain… aur Mehsos karna…Ahsas karna saa Baht bara dard ussa Jeena ka hota hai…jo shyad app yah app ka yah staff kabhi smaj nai sakta…. Kyun ka app na wo sab jiya nai hai kabhi….

_He left after leaving all Staff members really quite and standing there with down head…Daya moved out with teary eyes and met with Principal who was standing at the door step of Dining hall and hearing All what daya said…. Daya gave him a meaningful look with teary eyes and left…. Principal look at all Staff members present there and left without saying anything to anyone…._

_Daya moved out from there in pain…so much pain in his heart…either boy says few meaningful words but Daya remembers his own time… Still his eyes were teary..He was moving towards his room in speed….He remembers…._

"_Itni dar ka liya kahen gaya tha tum ….HAAN ? Diwali tu kye…itni dar tak bahr raho ga tum?"_

_He remembers his scared eyes and whole body which was little shivering due to fear…and his tongue was not be able to speak a single word with clarity…._

"_Bht shok haina tuma raat dar tak bahr rahna ka…Tu jaio ajj pori raat bahr he raho ga tum…Nai… koi aga nai bara ga…Daya ko gate ka bhr chor kar ayo Manohar….Jaio…"_

_Still the loud and harsh voice of Admin Sawita was hammering his head…then he remembers the whole cold night of winter..he spends out of Anath Aashram with so much scared in his heart, eyes, and body…how much dark night it was…voices of dogs making him scared like hell...He is too strong and big now…but still that scare, hurt, pain he can feel….he remembers after then he never go outside from the Anath Ashram for the whole one year…though he loves to see Night light at that time.. but whenever he tries to get permission, he always got angry eyes of Heads in reply..even whenever any group moved outside he hardly get any chance to move with them… He really knows the meaning of AAZADI…. Because now he is free bird..but on that time….? He really knows what independence is…_

_How can he forget…when he was in Anath Aashram, what was his feelings…how he react when someone tell him anything bad…or when he want to live a normal life..but in reply he got only one response from peoples attitude, behavior, tone and body language that he is an Orphan …he can't live that Life…he Can't go outside late night…or without permission..he can't eat extra food if he is hungry other than breakfast, lunch or Dinner time…He remembers whenever he went outside for any Football match from his Aashram team…bcz he was good player of football…and met with other team players…and when they demanded to come with them for practice, lunch or dinner or for enjoyment bcz they were his good friends…he never go with them due to all these limitations…bcz he was An Orphan…Can't live any Normal life… He never know..How normal kid went with their parents for lunch, dinner or any outing place…What is Enjoyment? He never experienced that in his childhood…. He really understand what not is hidden inside the one single word AAZADI __**?**_

_Today that single word really hurt him a lot..This one word really reminds him, his own time in Anath Ashram…so many words and memories in his mind…which he can't explain to himself even for now…but his whole body understands it very well….his whole body lives that all time once again within seconds… No one can understand how much that one word hurt him today…Breaks him… he reached to his room…just closes the door and lay down on bed…. Without removing his shows… His Phone rings at the same moment…but he did not pick it up…Phone rings, rings and rings..but he did not bother to move little bit…and pick up the phone…._

_**At Night:**_

Boy1: Nai jana daga wo huma bahr…

Boy 2: aur ajj jo hoi uss ka bad tu kabhi bhi nai jana daga..malom hai wo jo NGO sa aaya hai na ussa kitna special treat kiya ja raha hai…koi khas hai Principal sir ka…aur tum na jo kaha…shikayat kara ga pakka…

Boy 1: karna do… saza hi mila gi naa..Adat hai muja tu…wasa… abi tak koi action liya kyun nai Principal na?

Boy3: fikar nai kar beta…subha tak laa la ga..chora ga nai..tuja bhi …aur…hum sab ko bi…

Boy 1: oya Aakash…tu fikar mat ka yar..main bol doonga sab meri galti hai…muja saza dan bas…

Aakash (boy 3): Aur wo man laa ga?…Pata nai wo teri yah hum sab ki…kis kis ki shikayat kara….aur mera saa tu pehla hi principal gusa hai…

Boy1: per tu batata kyun nai..kyun gusa hai…uss roz raat ma milna gaya tha naa tu Principal sa…kye bola asa jo itna dant raha tha wo tuja? Adhi raat ko kye kaam tha tuja asa Principal sa?…huma batya bina he gaya …asa kye tha?

Aakash (Scared tone): wo..o..w…ku..kuc..kuch nai…asa wasa…tu bi kye…chor na…

Boy 1: dakh Aakash…(_pointing finger towards him) apna _group main asa wasa kuch bhi nai..haan.. (_stand up) _yah galat hai…ajj tak kuch bi nai chupaya tu pher ab kyun…yari dosti mein yah sab nai

Aakash (_stand up): _Dakh…yah achi yari dosti hai…ka sab ka samna pooch kar pher sa sharminda kara muja… _he starts looking on other side…_Aga hi Principal na bazti kar di.. (_in low tone)_

Boy1:woi tu poch raha hain ka asa kye kah diya tu na? (_he stops and after few seconds look at Aakash's Sad face and speaks up)…_ chal koi nai…nai pochta tha….sorry..tuja bura laga naa…(_placing his hand on Aakash's shoulder) _chal na…chor bi…idher dakh…chal Sorry bola tuja…Aaye gala lag ja….

_Aakash look at him…and smiles and with no minute hugs his buddy tightly….Someone smiles on this…._

IN MORNING…..

_During playing time…All playing but Not Aakash….who is sitting at one side with sad face and looking at all…_

Boy2: Hay Aakash… yahen kyun betha hai yar… chal na football khel..dakh rohit..uss sa tu ball bi nai pakra jaa raha..Kahan ussa Goal keeper banana par raha hai..chal na yar… (_Grabbing his hand)_

Aakash: chor na yar… nai khelna muja..kye fayada..?match ka liya thora hi jana hai huma… tum log jaio..mera mood nai zara bi….

_Boy 2 moves without any hope…. Aakash look at him and murmurs…_

Aakash: kye fayda…Pora month itna hard work kiya… lakien ab ?…ab kye permission tak nai mili… Galti bi sab Rohit ki hi hai…. Raat ka time match timing fix karna ki kye zarorat thi usa… din ka time tu pher bi permission mil he jati…. Ab wo Royal gang wala kye sochen ga..hum dar gaya…Baag gaya shart laga kar?… kye bolen ga wo… una kye malom huma tu bahr jana ki permission hi nai mili issi liya…. _And he quiets with sad mood…_

Voice: Aur ager main Bahr la jaion tu?

_He shocked and look towards that side where voice coming from… he saw Rahul (daya) standing there..with cute smile on his face…_

Aakash (stand up): Tum? (angry) yahen kye karna aaya ho? Maded (tease)

_Daya come close to him and smiles a bit….he speaks…_

Daya: Haan… (_looking at other side) _tum logon na Shart lagie haina..Royal's sa… Royal's beech club …

Aakash: Haan (shocked) tuma kasa malom? (wide eyes)

Daya: Bas… meri ponch hai…

Aakash: dako I m sorry…haan..jo kal hoi uss ka liya…wo uss larka na tumara sath bht bura… mahf kar do plz..shikaya mat karna humari… ka hum na Shart lagie hai..Principal jaan la laa ga humari (Scared tone)

_Daya look at him and then asked in serious tone…._

Daya: Aik shart per…

Aakash: Shart ..(Shocked) app bi….

Daya: tu pher main chalun? _He was abt to move when Aakash grabs his arm suddenly and speaks in hurry…_

Aakash: acha acha..bo..bolo..kye shart hai?

Daya (Smiles): yah hoi na baat… (serious) muja janana hai tum sa kuch? Uss raat Principal sa kye baat hoye tumari?

Aakash: kye (so shocked) tuma kasa pata yah sab? Tum tu tab tha bi nai yahen…main nai bation ga kuch bi (scared) ja…jaio tu..tum yahen sa…

Daya: soch lo….warna main yahen sa Principal ka pas jaion ga seeda…

Aaksah: Dhamki da raha ho? _After seeing Smile on Daya's face he speaks again_… te..teak hai..lakin tum kuch galat….

_Daya come nears to him and speak after placing his hand of Aakash's shoulder…._

Daya: nai..wada… kuch galat nai hona doonga..yakeen rako mera… _young boy look at him….and then speaks…_

Aakash: per mera dost…wo ..maine una nai batya…tu tuma kyun..una pata chala tu wo kye sochen ga…

Daya: kuch nai sochen ga… una fayada ha…main tum logon ko badla main Yahen sa bahr la kar jaio ga..Tumara Match ka liya… Ajj Raat…

Aakash: Kye? (Happy plus shocked) per kasa….?

Daya: wo mera kaam…. Per Match shuru hona sa pehla tum apna wada pora karo ga? Paaka?

Aakash: Deal….

_Daya smiles… Okay Deal…but Ayenda asa kssi sa deal mat karna …apna fayada ka liya bi nai…yah sai nai...he was abt to move…when he heard…_

Aakash: Pher kud asa kyun kar raha ho?

Daya: tumari maded ka liya_… And he moved after then…After leaving Very confused And happy Aakash… After then Aakash moved towards his gang and told them abt all… except that what he is going to do in return…and he told them that do not reveal anything abt this..bcz he really don't know how Rahul is going to help them with the permission of Principal or after breaking rules…. Boys were looking really happy but little scared too… Might be its any plan of Rahul? But they were happy too…bcz they were ready to break all rules to fulfill their SHART with ROYAL's team… and now Helper is with them…._

Here Daya moves towards Principal office…and Talks with him as….

Rahul (Daya): Sir… main bahr jana chata tha raat ko…

Principal: tu app muj sa kyun permission mang raha hain ?

Rahul: nai..darasal wo main soch raha tha ka ager …kuch becha bi mera sath bahr chalta tu…

Principal (interrupts): … app ko yahen ka Rules ka bara mein acha sa batya ja chukka hai… kye Mohit jii na app ko batya nai?

Rahul: jii…mager…

Principal: tu app ja sakta hain… aur koshish kijya ga…Raat ko kud bi jaldi wapis aaya jayen… yah Anath Ashram hai…Rules hain yahen ka…koi Hotel nai… _After then he moved his face on other side and busy with some file and totally ignores daya… Daya moved out quietly after understanding that saying anything or convincing Principal is totally useless…_

Daya (_murmurs):_ Beccha tu bahr jayen ga hi sir….Asa nai tu wasa… (he smiles) Shart lagie hai ab bechon na… tu jeetana tu para ga he na … (_he remembers freddy)_ Sorry Boss Mahf kar dana… (_Remembers Abhijeet)_

**In Bureau:**

ACP (angry): Yah kye hai… Aik kaam diya tha wo bi…. Yah files ab tak nai complete kar paya tum dono…

Nikil and Freddy: Sir wo case bi tha tu…

ACP: haan tu…baki ka officers bi tumara sath tha..pher ?… Abhijeet aur daya hota tu wo handle kar lata abi…

Voice: Dono nai tu kye hoi sir….Aik tu hai….

_ACP looks behind and noticed his Right hand smiling face…._

ACP (happy): Abhijeet…. Tum (surprised)….arre itni jaldi…aaye bi gaya?

Abhijeet (smiles): jii sir…kaam ho gaya… aur app ka kaha anosar main na baki sara kaam Rajat ko sonp diya hai…

ACP: Great..haan wo sab sanbal laa ga ab… ab koi khatra wali baat bi nai… he deserves to handle all this .. _Abhijeet smiles and Look at Freddy and Nikil…_

Abhijeet: Freddy… pershan mat ho .aaya gaya hoon na main..chalu jaio tum dono..abi ata hoon mil ka sab files complete kar lata hain…

Freddy: Nai sir..app thaka hoya aya ho…aram kar lijya…hum kar lan ga…

_Freddy and Nik moved with happy face…And Abhijeet moves towards ACP Side…_

Abhijeet: Sir..wo…D…Daya ka bara main kuch pata…I mean..wo..kasa hai sir?

ACP: Haan wo.. (_Busy in file) _teak hai Abhijeet…. Aaya jaya ga thora dino main….

Abhijeet: Sir kye app ab bi nai bata sakta ka app na ussa kahan beja hai?

_ACP noticed worried tone of Abhijeet..he left file and look at him…._

ACP (straight tone): Anath Ashram….

_Abhijeet stunned at his place…After hearing these words… his whole mind and heart feelings comes in trouble after thinking what is going on with Daya? How will be he after staying in Anath Ashram…. After few mins in shock…Abhijeet tries to speak…_

Abhijeet: Sir app na ussa? Anath Ashram main beja?

Acp: haan Abhijeet (_meaning full look and tone_)

Abhijeet (_worried tone_): per sir….app

ACP _(meaningful tone_): ABHIJEET…..

_Abhijeet quite…but his whole body language and expressions were really telling to ACP…how much Abhijeet is worried abt Daya now…and it's not possible for him to leave Daya alone ..after coming to know where his best buddy is ….he noticed Abhijeet expressions changes and Angers comes on his face.._

Abhijeet: Sir app na kyun… (_he composed himslef_) kyun kiya asa… Daya ko hi kyun beja…app janta hain wo kasa react…app na kyun…. _He stops…_

ACP: Abhijeet…Daya aik CID Officer hai…har taran ka kaam ka liya ussa ready rahna aur apna app ko sanbalna bht zarori hai… aur main janta hoon maine kye kiya hai..aur kyun kiya hai…

Abhijeet (worried): sir..app… ap nai …nai smjta sir app..uss ki halat..sir wo …app kssi aur ko bi tu bej sakta tha naa sir…

ACP (angry): Kyun? Kyun bejta main kssi aur ko? Daya itna kamzor hai ka wo yah sab face nai kar sakta? Aur ager hai (_meaningful tone_) tu ussa mazbot banana hoga…humesa zindagii asa nai chalti… _And ACP again busy in file…_

_Abhijeet look at ACP…and then left the bureau..with scared and pain in his heart…Angry on ACP sir…worried abt his buddy…thinking abt him only… he really want to be with Daya at this time… but …..?_

**In ANATH ASHRAM At Evening..…. It was abt 7:00 PM….**

Only One peon was present on Main gate..which was in front of Daya's staying place in Anath Ashram…

Daya: Dakho Bechon… Main Iss peon ko apna tarf lagat hoon… tum sab log aik aik kar ka Gate sa bahr jaio ga… Zara bi shor mat karna ..warna pakra gaya tu….

Aakash: Haan..humara pas zyada waqt nai hai… apna bistar par takya rak kar chadar dal kar aaya hain yahen… …ponchna wali hongi kahana ka liya check karna…..uss sa pehla nikalna hi hai huma.. 8 bjna main aik hour hai sirf..Match hai humara…

Daya: haan haan.. dakho..Staff ki meeting hai.. wo sab wahen busy hain..Kal ka bad…Urgent meeting hai un ki…tum sab ko la kar…

_Boys look scared…._

Rohit: tum na ki hogi shikyat humari…

Daya: haan (making face) tabi tum sab yahen mera room main kahra ho asa… _All embarrassed…and looking downward..daya smiles.._

Daya: chlu chlu..Hurry up boys…

Daya moves out from his room and starts moving downward in speed through starring…by humming a song..Gaurd look at him and smiles at him…Suddenly guard hears a loud scream…. Guard looks at him and runs towards him…

Daya: Aahh….mera Paar (foot)

Guard: Arre sahab…kye… kye hoi..app gir kasa gaya…

Daya: Ahh…ah… gir gaya main… moch aaye gai…

Guard: sahab..paar dijyea muja…main moch nikal data hon abi teak ho jaya gi…

Daya: aa…n..nai nai..wo main nikal longa… tum jaio…kuch laa kar ayo..dako wahen seeriyon par kye gira hai..saf karo ussa abi…

Guard abt to move to check what is their on staring..but daya stops him after creating more chores…and orders him to go and come back with something and clear the mess… otherwise he will tell this to Mohit..Guard become scared…at one place he was not ready to leave gate alone..bcz Staff Meeting were going on and in such scenario he can't leave the main gate alone..anyone can move outside or come in easily..but what he do… Daya was really forcing him.. Finally he moves and Daya look behind and asked…

Daya: Kitna rah gaya?

Voice: 5

Daya: jaldi niklo sab… wo nai hai…

_All 5 moved outside …Daya enters in his room… take out messaging oil from his bag and after falling it on starring moved out from the Ashram completely..Guard came back and found Daya no where ..he was confused but he noticed oil on starring…and starts removing it with thinking that who did this…_

_All boys were so happy…And moving with Daya in jeep…looking at Night light of the city…looking really happy….smiling…Daya heart feels a big sooth after seeing those smiling faces… _

Boy: wow uncle…man gaya…kye bewakoof banya app na tu….

Rohit: Lagta hai bari Practice hai…. _All laughs…_

Daya (smiles): Haan bht kiya hai maine asa….

Aakash (happy tone): Apna bechpan main…? School main kiya ho ga…haina?

Daya (sad but smiles): aa…a..haan.. wahen… _He quiets and look at one boy..who was little quite…_

Daya: arre kye hoi…abi bi gusa ho muj sa… itna moun kyun phoola hoi hai…? Ab tu hans do yar…

Manish: nai..wo…asa kuch ..kuch nai… darsal..i…m..m..i m sorry sir…

Daya (Shocked): wo kis liya? Kal…oho..tum abi tak wo la kar betha ho..main tu bhool bi gaya.. dakho tumari shikyat bi nai ki Principal sa aur tuma bahr bi la kar aaya… ab tu kush ho jaio…

Manish: par app yah sab humara liya kyun kar raha ho? _Looking confused…_

Daya: kyun ka kal jo bi tum na kaha..wo sach tha…(_boy shocked) _issi liya.. main tumari takleef smaj sakta hoon…Ashram wala bi samjta hain beta..per wo bi majbor hain…una bi dar lagta hai ka kahin tum logon ko kuch ho na jaya… (_Daya noticed Aakash angry face) _per khere…abi wo sab kyun sochen hum…fil hal tu tum log enjoy karo…. Mera sath…_he smiles…._

Manish: haan…app ..app bht acha hain..aur kal maine app sa (sad)… kaha..k app aik raat ki Aazadi bhi nai laa kar da sakta huma..aur..app ajj… _he stops…_

Daya: acha tu uss baat ka liya sorry ho..chalu mil jaya gi Mahfi bi… ager tum ajj Match jeet kar ayo tu… _He smiles… Manish look at him… and smiles and speak only word with much happy tone…_

Manish: Wadda…. _He was so happy now.._

_Daya look at him..a complete smiley and happy face..it was same boy who was so angry on Daya when yesterday he said to him in dining hall ,that he really want to HELP them …Daya thinks that he hurts these boys badly… whole night he cries after remembering this incident and remembering his own time.. he really want to hug Abhijeet at that moment and shows his all pain and tears to him..bcz only he can understand him without any word…he really misses his best buddy at that moment…but after relaxing himself..he decided to be strong like his buddy… who never want to see him weak like this… and help these boys…. And now after seeing these happy faces he was feeling really happy and enjoying his time with them…he really don't want to think …what he did…how much it was wrong step…and what the result can be after all this? Or what kind of BIG MUSEBAT is waiting for him…he is really not aware from anything…_

**Author's Note:**

_Oops, Long chapter…little different chapter as well..but I really wanted to add new stuff in this chapter according to the theme… hope u will like this one…. And will review….And Thank you so much guys for yours suggestions and reviews.. Guys must review… ur reviews are really a big support..i m waiting for more reviews… So plz R n R…. Be Happy and Stay Blessed… _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**:

_Guys I m really not happy with few Reviews…I really spend much time to Think and write..and Tries my level best all the time..But maximum 10 reviews is really not enough… if u guys are not liking my Stuff/FF so I will end this In Next Chapter… but after reading few reviews I really don't feel like to write more and I really don't want to write an average Chapter…I only want to post what satisfied me first._

_I m really Great full to all those Who are posting their precious reviews…Thank You so much.. Sorry if anyone feels bad..but this time I really feel sad after reading few reviews… Must tell me what u liked what not? Thank You _

**Next Day:**

He was really trying to sleep…but due to some unusual voice he was not be able to do that…he covered his ears with pillow….but still voice was hurdle between his sound sleep..he was really upset now..bcz whole night something was there already to disturb him a lot and was not allowing him to sleep peacefully for a while…And Now This… What is this? He got up and after getting up from bed moved towards room window…his eyes were fully opened now and his mind was awaken too.. he saw a really different Scene from there than Voice…After understanding the matter he runs towards the ground area…where a really painful incident is waiting for him…

he goes there and saw a child about 5 years old who was crying loudly and screaming continually… his one hand was in Mohit's hand..and other one in another person's hand…who was not looking like Anath Ashram staff members… he was in simple SHALWAR KURTA wearing open CHAPAL…looking any poor person…

kid: nai…muja choro… (_Crying badly)_

Mohit: App jayia yahen sa…. Hum sanbal lan ga issa…

Man: Main asa kasa? (_looking worried) _mera liya yah asan ….a…app chorya issa?

Mohit: Lakien ? (_looking confused)_

Man (_interrupts_): App choriya iss ko…main samjata hoon issa..app Plz….

_Mohit saw him and left the crying kid….Man grabs that kid with his both hands…and removes his tears…and then speaks with very soft and loving tone…._

Man: chup ho jaio…chup ho jaio…mera pyara baba… (_kid stops crying after a min) _Shabash…mera acha beta… Asa thora rota hain…(_he hugs him tightly, tears were in his eyes but he removes it and speak up after separating) _Dakho beta asa rota nai hain..App tu mera bahadur becha ho naa?

Kid: main yahen nai rahon ga (sobbing)

Man: asa nai bolo beta… dako yahen kitna sara becha dakho udar…sab khel bi raha hain. Tuma tu humesha sa bht sara bechon ka sath khelna tha naa? Dakho yah uncle…asa aur bht sara uncle bi hoon ga yahen..tumara bht kyeal raken ga? Tum kush raho ga yahen…

_Young boy again starts crying… he was not ready to leave that man …._

Mohit: Uday ji app jaiya yahen sa..hum dakh lan ga?

Man: Haan par..yah bht ro raha hai..

Mohit (smiles): kuch nai…hum na bht case handle kiya hain asa..sab asa hi rota hain..bad main teak ho jata hain… app fikar na kijyea..yah ab humari zimadari hai… app jayia….

Man: Main pher ayon...

Mohit (_interrupts): _Arre uss ki koi zarorat nai… sara paper work complete ho gaya hai..aur hum na janch partal bi kar li hai…ager app asa bar bar ata jata rahen ga..tu yah yahen kabi set nai ho paya ga… Yahen rahna aur set hona ka liya yah bht zarori hai ka becha app ko jitni jaldi bhool saka..aur ussa yah yakeen ho ka ab koi nai ana wala ussa lana ka liya….

_His heart was crying loudly after watching all this… hearing all those words… how can a person speak such words so harshly…? He was just watching all this..and each and every word was decreasing his body energy…he was going in very bad mental state…_

Man: Haan mager iss ka bht kyeal rakiya ga…. _He look at the kid and tries to move with teary eyes..but kid grabs his shirt from behind …and starts crying loudly now…he was continually demanding that not to leave him there for forever…now he really knows that he is going to live here for forever….Mohit grabs his other hand and tries to pull him towards himself..but kid grip was tight on Man's shirt… _

Voice: kye shor laga raka hai yah? (_Harsh voice)_

Mohit: Ma..m…m…Mam app… wo darasal yah becha….

Girl: kon hai yah becha? Aur itna shor kyun macha raka hai iss na? sona bi nai data….

_It was same girl who came from Ngo …_

Mohit: Mam…I m sorry..main issa abi andar la jata hoon …(_to Man_) app ab jayia yahen sa ..warna yah becha kabi andar nai jaya ga mera sath…

Girl: Uff….ho (_irritate)_..hai kon….jo bi hai..la kar jaio issa..mera sar dard sa phat raha hai….

Mohit: lawaris becha hai Mam..yah admi issa yahen bharti karana laya hai…. Dor ka Rishtadar.. chacha yah mama smaj lijya…becha ka Maa baap aik car Accident main mar chukka hain..aur koi hai bi nai…aur yah admi iss becha ki maa ka rishtadar hai…par yah issa sanbal nai sakta..iss ki biwi razi nai..aur pher karcha bi…_he stops…._tu yahen chorna aaya hain…aur yah roya ja raha hai bas… (_angry on kid) _main issa abi la kar jata hoon..yah tu roz ka hi hai..jab bi koi becha ata hai..asa hi rota hai..pher dant dapak kar chup karna parta hai….

_Here Man moved forcefully without looking back towards the kid….Now Kid's crying voice was hitting the whole Anath Ashram building…. The scare, the loneliness for forever, losing only relation, future life, danger , helplessness, and what not was there in that crying? Only one FARYAD…Don't leave me…Please don't leave me here…alone….plz don't leave me for forever…Please? His eye were not stopping for the moment….not tired..but both eyes were trying their best to stop that person by any means..but no one was ready to look at once towards those teary and full of pain eyes….other than him…_

_Now he can't see all this Anymore… after seeing this painful incident in front of his eyes..he was in shock state…his mind and heart was stop… he was not in this world… he was in shell shock state… only his eyes were reacting continually…only his eyes were giving SATH of that kid eyes…so many same moments which his eyes saw were repeating in front on his eyes… _

Kid: Kaka…aaa…aa…aaa…muja…na..nai….rana…yahen…ka…ka…kak a…..(_screaming)_

_His ears hears this scream…Eyes look at that Man who was moving towards main gate..not looking at Back towards that child…His Body shivers with loud jerk…. His mind reacts with the Thought…._

_Thought: wo jar aha hai…. Ja raha..hai…pher aik becha ko chor kar..humesha humesha ka liya…. Nai loota ga..ab kabi nai loota ga….wo akala raha jaya ga…humesha humesha ka liya…Aik Anath ban kar… kye ho ga uss ka… wo kabi nai loota ga..akala….akala…lawaris…. koi bi nai…andhere…dar..khauf… tanhaie…wo akala…_

Daya (_scream): Hay…_Ruk jaa….

All look at him with complete shock…Daya's eyes were red and face too…he was looking in complete pain…but in complete anger too…looking like he is not in control of himself even…Daya moves towards that Man..who was about to cross the main gate and leaving that kid alone here in the Anath Ashram for forever….he reached closed to that man…Man was looking scared after seeing Daya's such reaction..he steps back…but at the same moment Daya grabs him from his collar tightly and harshly…and starts moving towards that kid…. His eyes were filled with tears and fire at the same moment… he reached near to that crying kid..and pushed that man hardly towards that kid…. Man stands with jerk in his body and shock in his was abt to hit Mohit…but before that mohit moves back little bit… All were in shock…

Daya (_anger n harsh): _Jata kidar hai? Haan….kahen jaa raha hai issa (_pointing towards that kid) _chor kar akala….

_Grab him again by his collar….and speak in anger…_

Daya: sunie nai data iss ka rona..iss ki cheekan… kasa andha ho kar ja raha tha tu….

Mohit: Rahul ji…. Dakyea…..

Daya (_harshly to Mohit_): Hay Chup… (_Pointing his finger towards him)_

_Mohit feels insult ….Mostly kids were gathering there and mostly staff members present too now… Kid was quite but still sobbing…Girl was looking at daya with angry eyes and expressions…. Daya again engage to that Man…._

Daya: kasa chor kar ja raha hai uss masoom ko yahen…. (_tears in his eyes and voice_) hum..humesha humesha ka liya… (_Pointing to his heart) _Dil hai yah phatar raka hai yahen? Haan? (_scream_)

Man: dak…da…..(so scared) dakiya uss ka bhala ka …l…liya…

Daya (_teary voice n screaming_): Mar jaya ga wo yahen…. Mat chor kar ja ussa iss ked (jail) main…Mat jaa… yahen kissi ka bhala nai hota … koi cheen sa nai jeeta… sirf majbori… lachari hoti hai… Jo ussa yahen rahna par majbro karti hai…. Teri biwi tuja mana karti hai…ager tere kud ka aik becha aur hota..tu kye ussa bi yahen chor jata? Haan? Nai na… tu ussa nai…kabhi nai..seena sa laga kar rakhta…. Kud booka rahta per ussa kilata…. (_Tears comes in all kid's eyes who were present there not playing now and seeing all this)_ apni biwi ka liya nai…kssi ka liya nai chorta ussa… pher iss masoom..dakh aik bar dakh tu sai ussa… (_Man look at that kid and tears comes in his eyes)_ mat kar uss per yah zulam… dakh in sab bechon ki tarf dakh… kush lagta hain kye yah tuja? Bhala nazar ata hai inn ki ankon main? Sakoon dikhta hain kahin? (_Loud_) dard dikhta hai na? Jhalak raha hai un ki ankon sa abi bi? Takleef dikhti hai…bechani nazer ata hai yah nai? (_Man really quite now, Daya leaves him and moves towards kids who were standing there,tears were rolling down from his cheeks continually_) raat bhar jagata hain yah… dar lagta hai… kahuf ata hai ina..per koi gala lagana wala nai hota… Khata hain, peeta hain yah..kapra joota bi milta hain..chya kssi ka pehna hoi hi sahi… sona ka liya bed aur chadar hai in ka pas….per jeena ka liya Asha… Sukh, Sakoon nai hai…. Aur wo una sona nai data…. Ayenda ana wali zindagi ki fikar una chaan ka pal nai bitna dati…kon hain..kahen sa aaya hain kuch malom nai…kon maa baap…? Kuch bi nai.. har dam har pal sirf aik he bath dil o demag main gonjti hai..Anath…..Anath…..Kye yah sunana Asan hai? Kye yah Sahana….._And he stops…. _

Daya (_back to Man and grabs his arms_): wo tere pas raha ga… (_jerk him_) 2 niwala kam kayea ga… jora kapra ka kam pehna ga…shayd chadar na ho karna ko uss ka pas sona ka liya….per pher bi cheen sa soya ga… sakoon ho ga uss ka dil main..ka wo Anath nai hai…Lawaris nai hai..ussa sakoon sa nend aaya gi..ka dar laga tu tumara gala lag kar soa sakta hai… koi hai sanbalana wala ussa..(_more than whisper_) koi hai uss ka pas..koi (_teary tone)_

Girl (_interrupts):_ wah wah wah (clapping) kye bashen da raha hain Rahul ji…sab sahabshi do bai Rahul ji ko… arre shabashi kye..kal ka akhbar main do in ka yah bashen… kssi TV channel par chala do..TRP's hi mil jayen gi…balka ager aik actor ban jayen tu Wah Wah... (_looking teasingly to daya, move towards him) _Bht asan hai yah sab kahne… (angry) per karna muskil..yah feelings, dukh, dard…uff ho… kye bakwas hai yah sab… kssi ka koi nai tu wo yahien aaya ga na… sarkar na khol raka hai na yah Ashram issi liya….

Daya (angry): haan…lakien un ka liya nai jin ka koi hai…. Aur yah admi….(_pointing to that man)_

Girl (_interrupts)_ : yah admi iss ka rishtadar hai…dor ka rishtadar…. Koi Baap nai hai..jo iss ki zimadari utya…na hi forcefully tum issa asa karna ka kah sakta ho..gareeb hai… biwi nai tyar… tu kasa kar sakta hai uss ki parwarish…. Yah sab dakhna ka bad hi wo yahen aya hai na… ka iss becha ko achi zindagi mil saka yahen…acha kahna, peena ko mila yahen… pehnana ko kapra…achi siksha (education) mila …ta ka kal ko wo..kuch kar saka apna liya..kuch acha ban saka…

_Daya move towards girl…._

Daya (harsh): achi siksha…achi zindagi… kye tum apna bechon ka liya asi zindagii hi chayo gi?

Girl (angry): hay (_pointing his finger towards him with anger) _

Daya: Kyun? Nikal gai jaan? (_angry_) kasi aurat ho tum? Haan..kahta hain har aurat ka dil main Maa ka dil hota hai…lakine tum.. tumara seena main tu phater hai…iss becha ka rona sun kar..faryad sun ka bi nai pigala tumara dil… soch bi sakti ho..smaj bi..ka kye beet rai hai uss becha ka dil par iss waqt? Haan.. nai na…kabi bi nai… uss ka masoom sa dil…ager hum jawan logon ka dil ko takleef hoti hai itni..tu iss becha ka uss masoom dil ki takleef ka andaza bi laga sakta ho tum? Per kasa tumara pas tu dil hi nai hai….Jayia jayia… (_hate in eyes) _app soa jaiya….

_Girl really angry on Daya now…before she speak anything…Mohit comes forward and tries to light the situation…he speaks in very calm tone…_

Mohit: dakhiya Rahul ji..app zara baat ko smajiya..yah mumkin nai hai… yah Anath ashram hai,,aur yahen roz becha ata hain… main manta hoon…smajta hoon..app ka dil ko chot ponchi hai..dukh hoi hai yah sab dakh kar… mager..yah roz ka hai…aur….

Daya (_Angry n loud tone_): kuch nai smajta app..kuch nai janta… yahen kaam karta hain par aik Anath ki zindagi nai smajta… kyun ka app na wo zindagii ji nai kabhi….

Girl: oho plz….jasa tuma sab ka bht andaza hai..jasa tum kud aik Anath ho aur Anath ashram main phal kar ayea ho….(_carelessly)_

_Daya's whole body shivers badly…his eyes reacts…face expression changes….Man come towards him after grabbing his both hands and with teary eyes and speak with teary tone…_

Man(_teary voice): _Main manta hoon..dil sa nai chor ka ja raha issa…yah iss ka bahla ka liya hi hai…main nai sanbal sakta issa…meri biwi nai mana gi…wo iss ko pasand nai karti..main gareeb admi hoon..do becha hain.. apna gher bi barbad nai kar sakta… ager uper wala na iss ka liya yahi chuna app kye kar sakta ho sahab… muja mahf karna..mager main iss ka dard smajna ka bawajod issa yahen sa la kar nai ja sakta… muja jana do… ab yah jana..aur iss ka naseeb….. _ Man was abt to move but Daya grabs him…and joins his both hands in front of him and request him with pleading eyes….and tears…All shocked on this…_

Daya (tears): Mat jaio bahi…asa mat jaio ussa chor kar.. main hath jorta hoon tumara samna…mat karo yah zulam… mat karo aik zindagii barbad (_tears were rolling down from his cheeks continually)_.… mat chor kar jaio ussa yahen..yahen per koi bhala nai hai uss ka… tum nai janta wo kasi zindagi bitya ga yahen..har pal tumara lootna ka intazar kara ga.. tuma donda ga uss ka dil..aur jab tum ussa kahin nai milo ga…tu wo tooth jaya ga… uss ka dil mat toro..wo kabhi kush nai raha ga..Maa baap ko kohna ka dard abi dil sa gaya nai..aur uper sa yah sab..wo beccha hai..nai sah paya ga… Jis uper wala na ussa tumara dar par chora hai wo ussa palna ka liya tumari maded bi kara ga..uss uper wala per thora tu barosa karo…thora tu vishwas karo…asa mat karo…tars kayo iss par…plz.. suno… meri baat…

Man: Wo kuch acha ban jaya ga yahen rah kar (_Crying)_…mera pas rah kar wo kye bana ga….

Girl: Haan bilkul…aik acha insan bana ga..aur uss ka future iss ka pas rahna sa better hi ho ga yahen….

Mohit: jii bilkul sarkar maded ka liya haina

Girl: haan aur NGO's jasa bht sara idara bi tu hain asa bechon ka liya kaam karna ka liya…hum ini ka liya tu kaam karta hain….

Man: ji bilkul…Mam…main yai soch kar…mera pas rah kar aik gareeb ki zindagii bitya ga..kuch ban nai paya ga… per yahen rah kar kuch tu ban jaya ga…

Girl: Jii bilkul…app fikar mat kijyea…Yah Ashram bht acha hai.. yahen rah kar ..par likh kar wo zaror kuch ban jaya ga…

_Daya turn back after hearing all these comments and speaks so harshly…_

Daya (harsh): kye bana ga wo…Haan…Aik CID Officer….. (_looking like not in his senses)_

_**Someone **__eyes really freeze… tears blur it…heart stop for the moment__**… All**__ shocked plus confused abt daya's words… what he is saying? No One but he himself really understands what he said..he realized..and his face expressions were changed…his body was in shock state..he feels something and look behind… Three Faces were standing in front of him in complete pain… he just saw them and then at one face..who was telling him that he really understand him and his pain…and he can't see him like this…._

_Daya saw these three faces…. ACP Pradyuman, Abhijeet and Freddy who were standing in front of his eyes..… Daya was so shocked…he left the place in a minute …Abhijeet really took a Deep breath after looking towards sky…. _

…_.._

**Principal Office:**

Mohit: Sir app log yahen betya…Principal sir ata hi hon ga…wasa app yahen kis case ka silsila main aaya hain…pooch sakta hoon…

ACP: ji…wo hum Principal sahab sa baat karna ka bad hi app ko batyean ga…

Mohit: ji acha… main app logon ka liya Tea , coffee ka intazam karta hoon… _And he left without getting any reply…. Here ACP saw Freddy whose eyes were really filled with tears… he was just afraid from ACP sir otherwise really ready to burst out after seeing his Deary Daya sir condition…he really understand this.. Abhijeet was totally quite like he is hiding something big (pain) inside him and really controlling himself badly… _

ACP: Abhijeet…. Mat boolna ka hum yahen kyun aaya hain..ussa strong hona ho ga…

Abhijeet _(looking very angry_): Haan sir..kyun nai.. (_Strong)_ wo bht mazboot ho raha hai yahen …_And then he start looking outside the window….another side..ACP feels bad for him and remains quite… after a Minute Principal enters and after shaking hand and formal introduction..All seated and now conversation started…._

Principal: Dakiya ACP sahab… maine app ko yahen kssi kas silsila main bulya hai…. Main chata hoon ka yah baat app sab ka aur mera beech hi raha…

ACP: jii… bilkul… investigation ka liya huma jo karna para …uss ka illawa..hum bechon per koi asar nai parna danga… app nischent rayia… _he smiles a bit….. _

_After hearing whole matter in detail…All comes in shock state… ACP really stop Abhijeet through his eyes that not to react at all and stay calm… Acp himself really comes in tension… _

ACP: tu App Ko lagta hai ka Rahul?

Principal: ji bilkul…shak ki koi gunjaish hi nai…. Main chata tu kal raat hi police ko yahen bulwa sakta tha… (_looking really angry) _lakin pher main na Saber sa kaam lana ka socha.. App ki sifarish bi thi..socha app sa he contact karon… app logon ko bi tu pata chala ka sifarish kar dana asan hai..zimadari uttana muskil…

ACP: ji… app fikar mat Karen..CID apna kaam kara gi…aur huma zimadari uttana aur ussa pora karna pori taran sa ata hai… (_Stand up) _ Main un bechon ka room dakhna chayon ga…

Principal: Jii bilkul chalya….

ACP: Abhijeet…tum jaio aur ja kar uss Rahul sa milo…. (_Abhijeet just look at him and tears comes in his eyes but he controls)_ Aur poch tach karo..dakho uss ka kye kahna hai iss bara main..uss ka bad hum daken ga ka huma kye karna hai…tab tak main bechon sa mil kar pochta hoon…chalu freddy mera sath…

_Abhijeet left the place with peon in hurry…. And on the other side… ACP and freddy moved with Principal…. _

_Here Abhijeet reached on his Spot…. He Thank Peon and ask him to left…. After than with some courage he knock at the door… but got no reply… two to three times he did the same but got no reply… he feels tension….checks the lock …it was open..after moving the knob two times door become opens with little voice..and Abhijeet enters in hurry and saw his heart lying on bed ..his half body was on bed and legs were in air…. His face was hidden in pillow… Daya jerked himself and look at the door…and saw his heartbeat was standing there in complete pain… he again changes his face direction…and after composing and clearing his face moved back and stands up with…._

Daya: Ab…abhi…tum yahen… _tries to smile… _A…ayo na…. (_Behaves like nothing happened)_

_Abhijeet comes forward just looking at his buddy with silent eyes…his eyes were fixed on Daya…_

Daya: aa…. (_ignoring, not looking at him) _beth..betho na..yahen..khara kyun….ma..main bed teak kar…data hoon… _he tries to correct the blanket… but at the same moment Abhijeet clutched his arm , turn him towards his side and hugs him so tightly…. Daya just burst out in his arms… his scream and crying voice was tearing Abhijeet's heart into so many pieces…who was also shading his tears.._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

_This Chapter dedicated to All Abhi Daya lovers…. In the last chapter u read abt Abhijeet entry… That's was the Entry of Abhi which I planned from the start.. in Chpater 3 his entry in Bureau was just to relax u bcz u all were missing ur Abhi in this Story very much… but for the Theme, for the story I need to explain Daya without anyone…hope u guys understand…but now his Abhi is with him…_

_All Thank You for ur reviews…Plz keep reviewing…and don't forget to mention what u like the most…_

_ Guest, ur review is now showing to me…_

_ CIDlovers, I did not say dear that I m hurt with anyone's comments…I m only unhappy with number of reviews… I want more reviews….hehe…And thank you for ur comments dear…_

_Enjoy Next part…_

**NEXT:**

_Daya was just crying crying and crying in his best buddies arm… he was showing all pain which he was boring since so many days...his heart was searching his Abhi all the time..but he was really composing himself and trying to make him strong all the time… But now he has no courage to stop and behaves so normal which was he really not feeling at the moment… he really want to show his all pain to his buddy..who can only understand him more than anyone in this world…_

_On the other hand Abhijeet was so worried abt Daya..After hearing his crying sound which was clearly showing his pain…he was more worried..he only heard last line of Daya and really understand the whole matter..but he really don't even think what happened before that? How much Daya bore…? He can only imagine…he wish he reached there before some time so that he can take care of Daya… but the present condition of him was really worst..he was really worried abt daya now..and Angry on ACP sir…_

Abhijeet: Daya…..Da….Daya _(rubbing his hand on his head and back)_ bas….Daya (_worried) _Bas kar yar..dakh…main hoon tera pas…. Daya….

_Daya still crying and hugging him..not ready to stop…. After one more minute..Now it's really not tolerated by Abhijeet to see his daya like this…_

Abhijeet: Daya…bs…kar..yar (_teary tone) _bas kar yar..muj sa ab aur bardasht nai hoga yar…plz…Daya…

_Somehow he takes out Daya's hands from his Back…and make him sit in front of him.. he saw Daya's face full red and wet with tears…still he was crying…. He looks at him …_

Abhijeet (_teary eyes): _Bas kar yar (_cupped his face)_ muj sa ab aur nai saha jaya ga..main nai dakh sakta tuja asa…iss halat mein…Daya aa (_little jerk him)_…..plz yar… chup ho jaa…iss taran..itna mat ro..apni halat dakh…iss taran tu tun bemar par jaya ga yar…. Daya…aa… yar…. Meri khatir hi sahi…

_Daya look at him…._

Daya: Ab..abh..i….

Abhijeet: Haan Daya… main hoon tera pas…bas kar yar..ro mat…. Plz…

_Abhijeet pick up the glass of water from table and somehow drank it to Daya..who feels little relax after taking few sips of water…_

Daya (sobbing): abhi….main ..yar… _he look at him and again hugs his buddy tightly…._yar yah log…bht bura hain….bht bura… I really missed…..you….yar… I really…. (_weeping)_

Abhijeet: Haan meri jaan… malom hai muja… I m sorry..main nai aye paya tera pas pehla..main tha bi nai… (_teary tone) _muja ACP sir na batya bi nai…pehla kuch bi batya hota..tu main kabhi bi …kabhi bi tuja yahen nai ana data…. Aur tun…. (_angry) _batya kyun nai muja …Haan?

_Both separate from Hug.._

Daya: kye bolta yar…muja…kuch smaj hi nai aaya… (_Still talk in low and teary tone ) _main kye kahta tum sa? Ka main itna kamzor…. _And he stops looking downward…_

Abhijeet (_placed his hand on daya's face at one side): _Daya…tu kamzor nai hai… idher dakh meri tarf … (_Daya look at him) _main nai janta kye? ka tum kitna strong ho? Par kuch cheezan zindagi main takleef dati hain..aur un sa huma dor he rahana chiya… uss main kuch burie nai hai…. Dakh… tum muj sa tu sab kuhl ka bol sakta hona yar…pher kyun nai kaha muj sa…. ?

Daya: haan..per..ACP Sir

Abhijeet (angry): ACP Sir tu….

Daya (shock): Tum ACP sir per gusa ho raha ho Abhi? (_looking at him with shocked eyes)_

Abhijeet: Haan…hun gusa un par… (_Stand up from the bed_) una nai bejna chiya tha tuma yahen asa… kam sa kam muja tu batana chiya tha na una… per nai…nai btya bilkul bhi…malom tha una main kabhi bi tuma yahen ana nai data…

_Daya Stands up too and moved towards Abhijeet side after clearing his face… _

Daya : nai yar (_Placing his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder_) un ka koi kasoor nai…. Wo humesha sa muja…muja strong dakhna chata hain…tumari taran una bi malom hai ka main iss mamla main kabhi strong nai ban sakta..aur shayad issi liya wo muja yahen bejna chata tha… per ab..ab..main yahen aur nai rah sakta Abhijeet… muj sa yah sab nai dakha jata… wo beccha…aur

Abhijeet (_instantly)_: Wo becha lay gaya wo admi….apna sath wapis..

_Daya look at him back with shocked eyes …_

Daya: Kye?

Abhijeet: Haan… main nahin janta ka tum na ussa kye kaha…per tumara jana ka bad ussa najana kye hoi…wo lay gaya ussa.. Uss Mohit na roka bhi..per wo lay gaya… bas bola ka iss jeevan main yah guna nai karon ga..Aik Anath ki zindagii dakhi bahla na ho…per uss sahab…yani tumara waja sa smaj zaror gaya hoon… yah kah kar wo uss becha ko utta kar seena sa laga kar laa gaya wo…

Daya (_happy): _Sach main…. ? tum sach kah raha ho Abhi? (_Removing tears from his cheeks) _wo lay gaya?

Abhijeet (_placing his hand on daya's cheek): _Haan mera Bhai..sach…bilkul sach..poch lana Mohit sa..

Daya: nai..wo…w…wo matlab nai tha mera…sach main yar..mein bh..bht kush…muja tu yakeen nai ho raha…asa achanak kasa man gaya wo (_amazed)_…meri baat tu sun hi nai raha tha…

Abhijeet (_Smiles)_: asa kasa nai manta woh…. Tera dil (_controlling his tears) _tera dil ka dard ponch gaya hoga uss tak…asa kasa wo jaa sakta tha ussa chor kar …

Daya: Shukar hai yar..muja tu yakeen nai ho raha…ka asa bi…Thank God … _He really looks so happy…Abhijeet feels relax after seeing his Daya smiling…_

Abhijeet: Shukar hai tere chehra par muskan tu i…malom hai kitna gabra gaya tha main…

Daya (_again sad): _tum nai janta Abhijeet…yahen rah kar…main kasa feel kar raha hoon (_looking towards otherwise) _aik ajeeb si feelings har lamha…yaad…main cha kar bi nikal nai pata (_looking irritate) _asan nai…yahen asa rahna..sab dakhna..bardasht karna..apna app par har dam control karna..har lamha kuch naya aur takleef da dakhna ko milta hai yahen..yar yah sab (_look at Abhijeet) _maine tuma bht miss kiya... aur ajj subha wo beccha…main tooth _And he stops…_

Abhijeet(_placing his hand on Daya's shoulder):_ I understand yar… aik pal bi mission par ja kar mera dehan tuj par sa hata nai…tera wo pershan chehra meri nazron ka samna hi raha har dam… yai soch rai ka kahen tu kssi waja sa pershan tu nai… ajj tak kssi mission par bi jana sa pehla tu pershan nai dakha..humesha Excited…per iss bar ACP sir na tuja asa kye kaha ka tu aik dam sa pershan ho gaya…tu jitna bi dikha..tera Man(_heart)_ ki parshani bi par lata hoon main….per yar…main soch bi nai sakta tha ka ACP sir asa kuch….sach main yar..main un sa bht narz hoon iss baat ko la kar….

Daya: Abhijeet yar…

Abhijeet: nai Daya..tum kuch bi kaho…bs muja bilkul bi acha nai laga…una asa nai karna chiya tha tumara sath…nai bejna chiya tha tuma yahen…

Daya (_thinking):_ Abhijeet tu bht hi pershan ho gaya hai..muja asa dakh hi main apna dard ussa dikha kar halka mehsos kar raha hoon..uss ka sath paa kar kush aur relax per wo tu… mera dard uss ka ander bahr gaya hai jasa..aur wo ACP sir par bi… muja ussa relax karna hoga…aur kud per apna emotions per control..main asa apna dard dikha kar ussa pershan nai kar sakta…nai muja koi Haq nai asa ussa pershan karna ka..yah galat hai uss ka sath….

Daya (_to Abhi):_ Abhijeet…bs kar yar..itna pershan mat ho..n…i…m sorry.. (_Abhi look at him) _maine tuja itna pershan kar diya na… per dakh..ab ..abi main kitna kush aur relax hoon..dakhna ab muja kuch bi nai ho ga..tum jo ho mera sath…

_Abhijeet smiles a Bit and hugs him again with…._

Abhijeet (_in hug): _Haan meri jaan..main hoon..tera sath aur ab kahen nai jana wala..chya pher ACP sir hi kahin kyun na bejan muja….

Daya (_smiles and thinking): _lo yah nai chorna wala ab ACP sir ko…

_he smiles on this…and feels really relax after this soothing hug… he really feels a new energy in his body and soul..which can prepare him for any trouble now…bcz his energy, his heartbeat, his friend is with him now…_

_After separating from hug…he noticed serious face of Abhijeet…who really want to tell him anything…_

Abhijeet: Daya…

Daya: Haan Abhijeet….

Abhijeet: Yar wo….

Daya: kye hoi…? Itna jijak kyun raha ho Abhi….kuch baat hai kye? Kuch hoi hai kye?

_Abhijeet feels relax after seeing daya okay now..but…._

Abhijeet: haan yar wo….darsal baat yah hai ka….

Daya: bolo na ?

Abhijeet (_comes near to him):_ Daya…(_look at him n after few seconds) _Tum chlu mera sath…ab tum aur nai raho ga yahen…

Daya: Abhi.. tum sach main yai kahna chata tha muj sa? (_not believing tone) _

_he really feels something wrong with Abhijeet and he want to say something else .._

Abhijeet: ha..han haan yar…main tu aaya he yah decide kar ka tha ka tuma yahen sa lay kar hi jaion ga..chya kuch bhi ho…

**Voice: nai ja sakta wo…**

_Duo look at door side..where ACP Pradyuman was standing and saying this…Freddy was standing behind him…both enters inside the room…._

ACP: Daya…nai jaa sakta… asa (_looking at daya) _muja tum sa kuch baat karni hai…

Daya: jii sir bolya…(_looking at Abhijeet)_

Freddy (_to Daya)_: Sir.a…app teak?

ACP: Fredyyy..yyyyyyyy….

_Freddy quite…and here ACP looking at Daya with angry eyes who was looking confused...and now he speak up in straight tone…_

ACP: Daya….Kal raat tum apna sath Ashram ka kuch bechon ko lay kar gaya bahr….. Chupka sa?

Daya: aa.. ….

ACP: Haan yah Naa? (_Angry)_

Abhijeet (_comes forward): _Sir…si.. plz sir..wo pershan…

ACP (_loud): _Haan yah Naa Daya? (_Ignoring Abhijeet completely)_

Daya (_in low tone): _ji j..sir…darasal wo….

ACP (_angry): _Kis ki ijazat sa lay kar gaya tum una bahr (_Harsh and loud) _haan? Kiss ki ijazat sa? Kye iss liya beja tha maine tuma yahen…?yah sab karna?

Daya: I m…m..so…sorry sir.. (_looking embarrassed very much) _per mera irada….app ko dukhi karna nai tha… main asa nai karna chata tha…wo Principal sir na ijazat nai di…pher wo sab beccha..muj sa dakhna nai gaya Abhijeet (_looking at Abhijeet) _issi liya..main una..(_looking at ACP) _bahr lay gaya…thori dar ka liya… aur raat ko wapis

ACP (_interrupts harshly): _Nai aaya hain wo…

Daya (Shocked): nai aaya hain…matlab? (_looking confused)_

ACP (_teasing n angry): _Matlab…. Matlab Abhijeet..Sahabzada Matlab poch raha hain….(_to Abhijeet) _pocho pocho iss sa (_pointing towards Daya) _ka jab un bechon ko apna sath bahr lay kar gaya tha without permission (_angry) _tu pher wo wapis ashram kyun nai loota iss ka sath?

Daya (_in hurry): _Na..a..nai nai sir..asa nai wapis aaya….

Abhijeet (_calm tone): _relax daya…. (_look at ACP , who was watching him with very angry eyes) _wo…o..tum..yaad karo..kye sab becha tumara sath loota tha? Tum gaya kahen tha?

Daya: Abhijeet (_in hurry) _hum match kahelna…un bechon na sharat lagie thi… main una lay kar gaya..hum raat ko loot aaya pher…

_ACP was really angry on this SHART WORD…but he ignores for the moment…otherwise he really want to scold Daya badly on his childish act…_

ACP: Kitna baja loota tum? Kye Peon tha Gate per? Uss na dakha sabi bechon ko ander ata…

Daya (_embarrassed n looking downward_): nai sir..w..wo (_in low tone) _darsal….jata hoya yah socha hi nai..ka looten ga kasa… Jata hoi tu peon ko chakma da diya…(_looking at really angry ACP) _mager jab loota tu….

Abhijeet: tu kye? Haan daya… dakho aram sa batio muja ..detail sa…jo bhi hoi? (_trying to relax Daya)_

Daya: yar wo… jab hum aaya tu ..pehla main aga bara…situation dakhna ka liya…kyun ka huma yah dar tha ka…shayad ab tak tu Ashram main pata chal gaya ho..bechon na khana nai kayia tha tu… una check kiya ja sakta tha Un ka room main…lakine muja…hangama jasa kuch dikha nai tu…main aga bara aur dakhna laga ka peon kitna hain gate per…normally raat ko 2 peon hota hain uss gate per…lakin uss samay aik hi tha…muja laga main uss aik ko baton main laga kar bechon ko ander bej longa…sab becha jeep main hi tha uss samya tak.. yai soch kar main wapis jeep ki tarf mura ka bechon ko inform karon…lakien utna main achank sa najana kahen sa dosra peon aya gaya mera samna…wo bahr ki side sa he aye raha tha..aur uss na muja dakh liya… yah woi peon tha jisa jata hoya baton main laga kar hum bahr nikla tha Ashram sa… uss na muja andr ana ko kaha .. ta ka wo gate band kar saka… main kye kahta…. Kuch smj nai aye raha tha… bht koshish ki..lakin wo zabardasti andar lay aya muja….

Abhijeet: pher? Pher kye hoi..wo becha…? Wo kasa ander aaya…

Daya: main bht dar sochta raha ka kye karon..beccha mera bahr jeep main intazar kar raha tha… aur main ander… pher maine…bas asa hi…peon ko ja kar bola ka Mohit ussa bula raha hai…wo chala gaya… aur dosra peon sa baten karna laga… ussa bola ka muja bi cigarette peeni hai…bahr dukan sa lay kar ata hoon…

Main bahr gaya…aur bechon ko ishara kiya door sa hi ka jaldi aayen… wapis aaya aur peon ko baton main lagya… becha kamoshi sa andar chala gaya… aur main nikal aya wahen sa kam hona ka bad…

Abhijeet: uss ka bad tum bechon sa mila hi nai?

Daya: nai…abi tak nai… Wo dosra peon loot ka sawal pochna laga ka Mohit tu hain he nai..pher uss na bulya kasa? Kasa kar ka ussa smjna para… aur seeda apna room main aya gaya… pher bechon sa milna jana..una shak main dalna jasa tha..tu main gaya hi nai…pher subha yah sab…aur moka hi nai mila abi tak….per hoi kye? (_looking worried) _

Abhijeet : yar wo…. Un bechon main sa 3 becha gyub hain….

Daya: Kye? (_Shocked_) asa kasa ho sakta hai?

Abhijeet: haan yar… tumara jana ka bad..woi hoi jis ka tuma shak tha…bechon ko check karna un ki Madam ja ponchi..wo kye naam hai uss ka (_irritate)_…khere jo bi hai…bechon ka bed per chadar pari thi takya laga kar…ussa shak hoi ka sab becha aik he time per kasa soa bi khana sa na jab check kiya tu wahen koi tha he nai…. Pher uss na mostly jaga..jahen wo beccha uss samay ho sakta tha dakhna ka bad Mohit ko khaber ki… wo uss samay meeting main tha Principal aur baki staff members ka sath… Mohit na sab jaga check kiya..Peons sa poocha kuch pata nai chala… peon na sirf itna hi bola ka uss meeting ka doran aik tum hi tha…jo bahr gaya…aur pher jasa tum gaya….uss sab ka shak seeda tumi par tha…jis ka izhar seeda peon na kiya bi.. Principal bht gusa hain tum par…tuma seeda seeda police main dana ki baat kar raha tha… pher huma bula liya…fil hal wo yah janta nai ka tum asal main ho kon….

Daya(_worried): _Per asa kasa ho sakta hai..gyub kasa? (_very confused)_

Abhijeet: Sir app na un baki ka bechon sa poocha iss bara main?

ACP: haan..un ka kahna hai ka wo 3no beccha jeep sa utray, Daya ko dakhna ka liya… jab kafi dar tak daya loota nai..tu una fikar hona lagi aur wo ashram ki tarf Daya ko dondna aya aur pher loota hi nai… kuch samay guzarna ka bad jab wo loota nai..tu un baki ka bechon na socha ka wo kssi taran ander chala gaya hain Ashram ka…wo jeep sa utar kar ana hi wala tha ka una daya dika jo una ana ka ishra kar raha tha dor sa….aur pher wo chala aaya….lakien room main aye kar una apna 3no dost dikay hi nahin….

Wo tu ab tak yah smaj raha tha ka Shayad wo pakra gaya aur Principal na una koi saza di hai …jabi wo room main nai hain…un ka gyub hona ka sun ka wo sab bhi saham gaya…uper sa Principal ka gusa aur dar ka un ka kye hoga ab….

Daya: itna kam fasla sa gyub…asa kasa Gyub ho gaya aur una kssi nai dakhna nai? (_looking very tense)_

Abhijeet: Jeep kahen khari thi? Ashram sa kitna fasla par?

Daya: Ashram ki road pa entry sa pehla jo aik mor hai wahin par..kyun ka road par khara karna sa Ashram sa wo jeep dikh sakti thi..iss liya mor sa peecha hi khari ki… halan ka raat main Andhera hota hai aur road per kafi trees bi hain per..pher bi itna fasla tu nai Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: ab yah tu Daya…wo beccha kud fayda utta kar bag gaya hain…

Daya (_intruppts)_: nai muja asa nai lagta..wo asa tu nai laga muja sab…yah pher…_he quites…_

Abhijeet: yah bhi ho sakhta hai ka una waqie gyub kar diya gaya ho….

ACP: dono hi surton main tum bht buri taran sa Pans gaya ho Daya…. Principal ko tum per shak hai…Peon bi hai..jisa tum per pora shak hai… wo raat main sirf Principal ka order ki waja sa chup raha aur tum per kuch show nai kiya…. Un bechon ko tum bahr lay kar gaya…without permission (_angry)_…aur ab un ka kuch pata nai….iss sab ka kya jawab da sakta ho ab tum?

Daya: per sir…app ko muj par yakeen haina? Kye main asa kar sakta hoon?

ACP (_angry): _tuma yahen kiss liya beja gaya tha Daya? Yah sab karna main kasa lag gaya tum? Haan? Kye janta nai yah kitna galat tha? Mera yakeen sa kye hoga? Uss Principal ko kon jawab da ga ab aur kye? Koi surat hai?Maine tuma yahen un bechon ka gyub hona ka raaz malom karna beja tha jo pechla kai saloon sa yahen sa Gyub ho raha hain aur un ka koi record tak nai….aur tum…tum kudi pans gaya ho… (_Harsh tone)_

Daya (_looking downward):_ i…i.m so..sorry sir…muja nai malom tha ..y..yah sab..main tu bas un bechoon ko kush… _and he really stops after seeing ACP sir full of anger eyes_

_After a meaningful silence…Freddy asked…_

Freddy: Sir..app na Daya sir ko kin bechon ka bara main pata lagana beja tha…akher mamla kye hai?(_looking very confused)_

ACP (_angry): _mamla kye tha aur kye ban gaya …(_looking at Daya) _ab… (_he controls and brief as) _Darsal 5 month pehla.. Father George jo yahen ka Aik Chehrch ka Father hain..apni pehchan wo Gupt hi rakna chata hain so yah baat fil hal bhola sa bi bahr na nikla (_All nodded as yes)_ uno na muj sa contact kiya…main un sa milna un ki batie hoye jaga par hi gaya bi… Pher jo haqeeqat yah Waham uno na muja batya wo kuch iss taran sa tha…ka ajj sa kareban 13 saal pehla..Cherch main koi 2 lawaris becha chor gaya tha… uss samay Cherch main Construction ho rai thi… Father bht perhsan hoya…kafi donda un bechon ka parents ko..jab koi rishtadar tak nai mila…tu uno na in bechoon ko issi Ashram main rakwa diya.. kai mahina tak jab Police bi kuch kar na saki tu ..Father ko yakeen ho gaya ka ab kuch nai ho sakta… Father un bechon ko dakhna yahen Ata jata tha..bechon ko kush aur gulta milta dakh una yai laga ka wo yahen issi Ashram main teak hain..aur abi wo bht chota bi tha… lakien 2 saal guzarna ka bad wo issi fikar main tha ka Un bechon ka pas jayen aur un ki tarbeat un ka mazhab (_religion) _ka bara main batyen..Cross ka nishan yani lokect jo un ka gala main mojod tha..uss sa Father yah janta tha ka wo Christian hain..aur Father par iss cheez ka bht boj tha..ka kahen wo Ashram main palna ki wja sa apna mazhab sa dor na ho jayen…yah galat hoga..un Haq hai apna mazhab ka bara main janan ka..pher un ka apna fasla…

Aik roz issi bara main baat karna wo Jab Ashram ki tarf aaya raha tha tu rasta main hi un ka Accident ho gaya..Behanak Accident..AIk Truck na una buri taran sa kuchal diya tha… 9 saal wo Comma main raha (_All look at him in shock) _Haan… aur jab hosh main aaya aur sari sachie una malom hoye tu una yai laga ka GOD na una shayad asa hadsa ka bad bi zinda uni bechon ka liya raka… 6 months full recovery ka bad jab wo Ashram aaya uni bechon ka bara main pochna yah milna…tu aik behanak sachie un ka samna i…

Abhijeet: asa kye hoya sir?

ACP: Abhijeet..wo becha tu door un ka koi record tak nai tha Ashram main…

Freddy (shocked): Kye?

ACP: haan fredy… Ashram ki uss waqt ka staff aur tha..aur ab ka aur… uno na wo sab serial number dakh kar saf bola ka yah serial number kssi becha ko kabi a lot bi nai kiya…Darsal jab bii koi kssi bi ashram main aik lawaris beccha bi chorna ata hai..tu una uss becha ki pehchan ka liya kuch shankat ka tor par diya hi jata hai..koi serial number aur asa hi kuch aur..ta ka ager kabhi zarorat para tu un ki pehcah ho saka… Ashram ka records ka sath sath..Sarkari records main bi wo sab jama kiya jata hai… lakien in bechon ka mamla main tu kuch bi nai mila….. Father ka mutabiq sab record Saf….. uno na waqt laga kar sab jaga sa chan bien karie….aur wo sab papers, investigations lay kar hi wo muj sa mila…. Yah sab unbelieveable tha….

Father na muj sa Request ki iss mamla ki tah tak ponchana ki…un ka hisab sa un bechon ko gyub kiya gaya hai…

Abhijeet: Yah bi tu ho sakta hai..un behcon ko koi aur shanakhta patar diya gaya ho?

ACP: ager asa hota tu wo bi samna aya jata…lakien uno na tu asa becha kabi Ashram main aya tha manana sa hi saf inkar kar diya…aur ager asa kiya jaya…tu uss ka record bi sarkari records main hota hai… per chan bien main kuch samna nai aaya asa….

Pher maine apna resources sa iss Ashram ka bara main kafi pata karya tu malom chala ka kssi na kssi surat iss Ashram sa becha gyub hoya hain…kabi wo baag gaya…kabi kssi hadsa ka doran un ki mout… aur yah sab tu ager kuch bahr naikala hai tab…aur jo andar hai…ussi ka bara main pata karna Daya ko yahen beja tha maine…ta ka kitna sach aur kitna jhoot hai sab samna aaya…ager asa kuch deep down hai jo kssi tak nai poncho, tu wo hum asa hi pata laga sakta hain…FATHER ko shak hai ka yahen sa Beccha gyub kiya jata hain..wo kssi hadsa ka shikar ho kar matra yah gyub nai hota kud….

Abhijeet: oh tu yah baat hai…. Yah tu kafi gambeer masla hai sir..

ACP: haan abhijeet… aur issi masla ko huma bht smajdari aur sawdani sa hal karna hai…kyun ka ager yah sach hai tu iss ashram ka koi bi admi iss main involve ho sakta hai..koi bhi…

Daya: kahin wo beccha bi issi sab ka shikar tu nai ho gaya….? _After few seconds _Meri waja sa…

_Abhijeet look at Daya and worried abt him…if those Childs are missing for forever then how will he handle Daya?_


	6. Chapter 6

Abhijeet: Daya yar tumari waja sa kuch nai hua... (___he look at ACP, who was seeing him with angry eyes and then he speak up)_

ACP: haan haan.. Daya ki waja sa tu kuch hota he nai kabhi...meri..meri wja sa... sab meri waja sa hua hai..haine..maine issa yahen beja..sab meri galti hai.. tumara Daya tu koi kasoor kar he nai sakta..

___Abhijeet was very much embaressed and looking downward after hearing teasing tone and scold of ACP Sir.. on the other hand Daya really ashamed on his act... at some point he really breaks Law.. he was not allowed to go outside with those young boys without the permission of Head... _But He did not commit any crime after all..is he? He knows the pain of this type of JAIL...yes Orphans normally thinks like that..that they are spending their lives in Jail...

___ACP Left in anger and freddy follows him..And here Abhijeet look At Daya..who was looking outside the window...looking like he is thinking somthing deeply..._

Daya: Wo aik keed (prisnor) ki zindagii jee raha hain..una asa lagta tha..sach bi hai.. aik jail he tu lagti hai.. pora bechpan aik jail...aik saza main kat do.. kyun (His voice was loud ) kyun? hum na kye gunah kiya hai? kssi ka kuch churaya hai.? aik peda hoya beccha akher itna bara guna kye kar sakta hai ABhijeet? jo ussa sari umer ki saza mila? (___looking at Abhijeet with questioning eyes) _aur wo yah smaj bi na saka ka uss na kye crime kiya hai? (teary eyes) haan bolo na Abhijeet... tumara pas hai koi jawab?

___Abhijeet placing his hand on Daya's shoulder with.._

Abhijeet: Daya... (___consoling him)_

Daya (continues): aur ager maine ... (teary voice) maine un ka dard smaj kar un ka liya kuch karna chaha tu wo law breaking ho gaya...wo crime ho gaya? main aik mujrim ban gaya hoon? haan.. aur ab ager una kuch ho gaya tu...tu? main apni nazer main bi mujrim ban jaion ga...kabhi mahf kar nai paion ga main... jee nai paion ga main...

Abhijeet : Dayaa...Daya yar... idher dakh... idher dakh na... (___Daya moved towards him_) dakh yar..teri waja sa kuch nai hua..tu na jo kiya..wo ACP sir ki sab ki nazer sa hoga galat.. per meri nazer sa nai...meri nazer sa wo sahi tha.. (___Daya look at him_) kuch baten aur cheezan..in law, crime ki basha sa bht unchi aur bari hoti hain..aur tu na kis base par yah sab kiya..main smajta hoon..aur main tera sath bi hoon...kyun main teri intentions janta hoon..tuja janta hoon yaar.. tu kabhi kuch jan boj kar galat nai kar sakta...ACP sir bi janta hain..per wo kafa hain..iss liya ka tum musibat main par gaya ho ...wo darta hain kahen na kahen ka tuma kuch ho na jaya...wo bi khona sa darta hain uss zindagii ko...jo hum sab ka milna sa bani hai...

Daya (teary tone): un bechon ko kuch...

Abhijeet: nai ho ga...hum hain na..humara rahta kuch ho sakta hai balen? ajj tak hona diya hai... par daya..uss sab ka liya tuma strong tu banana para ga na yar..yah asa..asa nai jee sakta tum... ___After a min..._

Kssi bi insan ka janam pa koi iktayar nai hota yar.. sab apni marzi sa kidar hota hai? Haan? kssi ko pada hota he zindagii saza lagna lagti hai..aur kssi ki zindagii he saza ban jati hai.. mera pas yah hai tu kssi aur ka pas kyun nai..?sab ka pas wo sab hai tu mera pas kyun nai? uss ka maa baap hain tum mera kyun nai? uss ka pas maa hai tu mera pas pita..uss ka naseeb main itna sab kuch aur mera naseeb main tokaren...? uss ka naseeb main kushyeon ki pochar..aur mera naseeb main dar badr ki tokaren aur tanhie.. uss ka pas rishta..aur mera pas kahna ko aik rishta bi nai...wo janam sa Amer kandan ka..aur meri zindagii he chand pasa kamana main guzar rai hai..na gher ka tikana aur na manzil ka pata...

Ab tum he bolo..(___grab daya's arm) _meri yadasht kyun chali gai? kye bigara tha maine kssi ka? pher kitna sab hua..kitna ilaj ..yaad karna ki koshish ki...uss ka bad kitna hadsat...par kuch yaad nai aya kabhi bi muja... aur meri Maa (tear comes in his eye and voice teary as well) batio? uss ka kye kasoor tha? yai ka wo apna beta sa behpana muhabbat karti the..aur uss ka na pehchanna wo bardasht nai kar saki... iss sa bara bara hadsa bi hota hain..par meri maa nai sah saki..wo chal basi.. ajj woe mera sar par salamat sakti then..tu kye asa nai hota aur logon ki zindagion main? haan... hai koi jawab? nai daya... nai..koi jawab nai...aur na kssi ka koi dosh hai iss sab main... bas babasi... yah sab uper sa hai... uper wala jo likh da...jo kar da...hum main sa koi kuch nai kar sakta... aur main iss baat ko...apni zindagii ka iss kahli pan ko man kar sath lay kar chal raha hoon... tuja bi yah karna para ga mera yar... asa zindagii nai kat sakti... beet gaya wo sab..jo tha... ab tuja aga barhna para ga... iss sab sa... Jeena para ga... main bi jee raha hoon yar.. tu bi jee lay zara...jee lay zara...

___Daya became so silent..and after hearing all this..he feels some energy in his body which was just bcz of his best buddy Abhijeet..._

Daya: tum..m..tum teak kahta ho Abhi... kuch bi humari marzi sa nai hota..humara bas main kuch nai... aur na har baat kssi kasoor..kssi waja sa hoti hai.. un bechon ka bi koi kasoor nai... aur main una bina kuch kiya uss ki saza milna bi nai doonga... ___he just moved out from the room..Abhijeet follows him with.._

Abhijeet: Humesha ki taran...ajj bi..ajj bi baag gaya.. nai samna karna chata wo apni zindagii ka iss khali pan ka..iss sachie ka... pata nai daya tum kab iss sab sa bahr nikal paio ga... kab...

******Principal Office:**

Principal: Dakyia yah sab uss ki waja sa hua hai...aur wo yah sab excuses da kar bech nai sakta ACP sahab... app ko uss ka kilaf karwie karna he ho gi... janch kijyea uss ka bara main aur malom kijyea ka wo hai kon asal main...

Voice: Senior inspector Daya... CID MUMBAI... Daya enters inside the room and Principal was looking so shocked after hearing all this...He look at Daya and then towards ACP and Freddy.. Abhijeet enters at the same moment as well...

Abhijeet: Jee haan Principal sahab..yah Daya hain.. Senior inspector Daya from CID.. huamra sathi..aur hum na he..mean CID na he ina yahen beja tha...

Principal (shocked): lakien kiss liya? yah sab karna...

Abhijeet (Angry): yah sab kye bola ja raha hain app...sab sach janana ka bad bi app asa kasa bol sakta hain aik officer ka kilaf...?

Principal: Officers bi koi doodh ka dulha nai hota hain..insan he hota hain..aik Amm insan.. yah Officer hain tu kye hua? iss sa yah sachie tu nai badal jati ka yah bechon ko apna sath bahr lay kar gaya aur uss ka bad sa wo becha gyun hain.. kye malom ino na kye kiya? (to ACP) app ka haan Apna officers ka kilaf koi karwie nai hoti kye ACP sahab?

___ACP Look At Daya..._

Daya: Hoti hai...aur yahen bi hogi...par tab ager maine kuch kiya ho... kye malom ka un bechon ko app na jan boj kar gyub karwya ho?

Principal (Shocked): yah kasi baten kar raha hain app? main asa kyun karon ga..haan? apna gunah chupana ka liya ab app hum par ilazam tarashi karen ga?

Daya: dakyea muja gusa mat dilyea... tum logon ki sab sachie janta hoon main.. peechla itna saloon main kitna beccha gyub hua yahen sa..iss Anat Ashram sa.. koi jal kar hadsa ka shikar ho gaya..koi bemar ho kar mar gaya.. waba ka shikar ho gaya.. koi baggna main kyumab... aur koi na malom afrad ban gaya...

Principal Shocked...his forehead was really wet after hearing all this... Daya's angry and loud voice was really making him more n more tense.. Abhijeet and ACP exchange a glance... here Daya continues...

Daya: kissa bawakoof banana chala hain app Principal sahab..muja? Meri sachie janana ka bad bhi?... app ko kye lagta hai..main yahen goomna pherna aya tha roop badal kar? haan? nai...tumari aur yahen ki sab sachie janana he aya tha... tuma kye laga itna din column likhta raha hoon...? akhbar main chapna ka liya?

___Abhijeet with complete angry voice and fire in eyes speak up..._

Abhijeet: Chapa ga na...Kacha chita ...tumara aur tumara sathyion ka Akbar main wo bi bara sa TITLE ka sath principal sahab...

Daya: aur sabooton ka sath bi...

Abhijeet (in same tone): bool kahen karta ho sab bechon ko? kssi bahr dash smuggle yah pher kssi aur kam main un ka istemal hota hai?.. BOOL...

Principal whole body shivers with this darhdar (powerfull) voice of Abhijeet... he was really sacred now..

Principal: ma..am...mai..maine ku..kuch..nai kye... yah sa..sab jooot ...jhoot...

___Daya moves forward and grab him with his shirt collar and ask with complete anger.._

Daya: Dakh mera dimag bht sakh gooma hua hai..ager aur ghoom gaya na..tu tera ata pata bi nai mila ga..jasa un bechoon ka nai mila.. bata ,,,tuja sab pata tha na... mera jana ka..un bechoon uttaya na iss sab ka?bata?(really angry) road sa gate tak ka fasla sa yah becha kasa aur kahen gyub hua? kon kon mila hai tera sath? bata? bata?

___Mohit and few more persons related to Ashram enters inside the room and shocked after seeing such scenario..._

Mohit: yah sab kye ho raha hai? Principal sahab...

___Abhijeet shows their card to all of them so who don't knw abt daya and them comes to know abt the truth... here Principal Halat was very down..he starts showing that he is loosing his senses and feeling pain in his chest..._

Abhijeet: Hay..drama band kar..iss taran tu huma bewakoof nai bana sakta..asa drama bht daka hain hum na...bata..kyun kiya yah sab.. gang hai tumara...?

___But Principal condition was not well.. Daya left him after feeling his condition actually not well.. Principal fell down on his chair and became unconscious... All moved towards his side...and Principal moved towards Hospital with the help of Mohit, Freddy and few other persons..._

Daya: humesha yae hota hai..jab ina lagta hai ka ab sara kacha chita kuhl gaya tu dil ka dora par jata hai ina...

___Abhijeet placing his hand on Daya's shoulder and speak..._

Abhijete: fikar mat karo Daya..apna gunahon ka hisab tu da kar he jana para ga issa iss dunya sa...

ACP: Haan... ager bech gaya tu...uss ki halat dakh kar tu lag raha tha ka jo sab Daya na bola wo sab smaj raha tha...sab sach tha..aur wo kuch involve bi hai iss sab main..

Abhijeet: shakal dako aur kartoot dako...

Daya: ager yah sab sach hai na sir.. tu issa tu main choron ga nai...masoom jano ka sath kahtla hai..iss ki jaan ka sath tu main... ___he controls... _choron ga nai issa tu main...kabhi nai...

In EVENING:

Daya standing in Ground area of Ashram …Abhijeet approaches him and asked him something…

Abhijeet: Tum baki ka bechon sa mila..malom hua kon sa becha gyub hain…?

Daya: Haan..woe jin ka dar tha muja… Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: Haan?

Daya: yar uss raat main un bechon ko sirf bahr goomana yah un ki shart pori karna nai lay kar gaya tha…

Abhijeet: Matlab?

Daya: Aik sach hai…jo muja janana tha.. aik becha sa… principal ka sath uss ki kuch ann ban thi..aik raat wo principal sa kuch kahna bi gaya aur badla main ussa Principal ki dant he mili.. asa he par muja shak tha..kafi strong shak… tu uss becha sa Sach poochna ka badla bhi una bahr lay kar gaya… lalaach da kar…

Abhijeet: tu uss becha na tuma kuch batya?

Daya: haan… yae sach….ka uss na aik raat kuch bechoon ko zabrdasti kssi ko bahr lay jata hua daka… ussa andher main bechon ki shakal aur uss admi ki shakal tu nai dikhi par…ussa asa lagta tha ka wo Ashram sa he hai … uss na jab principal ko batana chaha tu na sirf ussa dant mili balka principal na ussa sakti sa mana bi kiya ka yah baat kssi ko na btya…warna baki ka beccha bi dar jayen ga…yah kah kar ussa chup kara diya…

Abhijeet: Hmm…aur ab wo beccha bi gyub hai… (Daya nodded) aur issi liya tum na Prinicpal ko direct approach kiya…

Daya: haan… aur un ka kilaf asa bht kuch hai mera pas jo una sach manana par majbor kar da ga..par yah nai pata lag saka..ka akher wo in bechon ka karta kye hain? _He look at Abhijeet… _Thanks Abhijeet….

Abhijeet : kis liya… uss principal ko heart attack lana ka liya? _He smiles…_

_Daya smiles too._

Daya: nai..wo tu ussa apni mout ankhon ka samna dikhi tu heart attack ayea gaya ussa… lakin tum kasa smaj gaya ka wo Principal he.. aur mera sath diya uss saman.. Thanks Abhijeet… muja smjna ka liya…

Abhijeet: arre meri jaan tera aik ishara he kafi hai …main sab samj jata hoon ka tu kye chata hai..aur iss main Thanks ki kye baat hai..haan… aur sun..sab teak ho jaya ga.. Pata kiya hai..Doctors na kaha hai ka sham tak hosh aye jaya ga uss Prinicpal ko.. poch tach kar saken ga..wo beccha bi mil jayen ga..so u just relax…plz…meri khatir…

_Daya look at Abhi and smiles and hugs him..bcz Abhi was standing there with open arms for him… _

******Author's Note:**

I don't want to write more on this FF..but readers Demand force me to write and now I m writing it according to reader's wish... This is short chapter..next time I will try to write long chapter...or end it.. Thanks.. review fast….


	7. Last Chapter

Abhijeet and ACP came back after taking statement from the Principle…

Abhijeet: Sir app na ajj jis taran sa Baat ki…. Muja laga Aik pal ka liya ka uss Principle ko pher sa heart attack aye jaya ga…

ACP: Asa kameena logon ko heart attack aye he jaya tu acha hai Abhijeet… Dakha kye byean diya uss kameena na… Bahr dash…baher dash smuggling ho rai hai un becchon ki… aur wo bi Adoption ka jhoota natak kar ka…

Abhijeet: haan sir.. jhoota maa baap, jhoota papers aur jhoota adoption…yah sab kar ka un bechon ko smuggle kiya ja raha hai..aur wahen un bechon ka chyea kuch bi ho… Sar yah bht bara zulam hai…humari ponch yahen tak hai..per Huma un bechon ka liya bi kuch karna chyea… jitna bi bechon ko hum becha saken…

ACP: tu kye hum Karen ga nai…Main abi DIG sa baat karta hoon aur iss case ka sara details bejta hoon una..Dubai kon sa door hai.. Indian police zaror un mujrimon ka kilaf kam kara gi aur una girftar bi kara gi.. wahen ka kanoon ka hisab sa una saza bi mila gi…Zaroor…

Abhijeet: sir un bechon ka kye Karen? Wo Principal bi nai janta ka wo becha kahen hain? Iss kam main wo Mohit bhi shamil hai. Ab principal sach bol raha hai yah jhoot yah tu wo Mohit he batya ga…

ACP: Abhijeet jaldi chalu…kahen wo hath sa na nikal jaya..

Abhijeet: Sir Daya ko tu shuru sa he uss per shak tha..Freddy ko lagya hua hai uss per nazer rakhna ka liya..Daya ko abi inform kar data hoon… _And he dials Daya's number …._

Here, On the other side…. Freddy following someone…Daya reaches there…

Daya: Haan freddy….?

Freddy: Sir subha sa Iss Mohit ka peecha hoon.. Abhijeet sir ka kahna par..wo iss gher main gaya hai..Sir muja tu herat hai yah abi tak baaga kasa nai? Ager yah iss jurm main shamil hai tu…?

Daya: ho sakta hai ka issa malom he na ho ka hum Principal ka byean la chukay hain…yah pher humara shak iss par na jaya tabi bagga nai…khere chlu ander chal ka dakhta hain… muja un bechon tak har haal main ponchna hai…

_Freddy and Daya both alert with their guns enter inside the house…_

Freddy (whisper): Sir Gher ka darwaza kasa kula hai?

Daya: Freddy alert rahna… kuch garbar bi ho sakti hai…

_At the same time a Bullet hits Freddy Arm and he loses his grip on his Gun..and Gun Fells down.. Daya who was walking one step forward just look at him back… Freddy was feeling high pain in his arm… Daya was abt to grab freddy…But at the same time Someone Place gun on Freddy's head from behind and Grab freddy…._

Man: Khaberdar Daya…. Aik kadam bi aga nai..warna goli tumara iss pyara Officer ki kopri sa par…

Daya: kon ho tum? (angry)

Voice: Don't worry Rahul ji…mera he admi hai….

_Daya move back and saw a very familiar face infront of him….with one Girl..who was smiling at Daya.._

Daya (Shocked): Mohit tum….

Mohit (smiles): Haan main… Mohit..aur yah…ina tu tum janta hi ho na… Khere main tumara Introduction pher sa kara data hoon..yah hain Sheena ji…jo app ka Kyeal sa NGO sa I hain… _And he laughs badly…_

_Daya pointing his Gun towards Mohit and Sheena…_

Daya: main kabhi soch bi nai sakta tha..ka yah larki bi tumara sath itna bara guna main shamil ho gi…

Mohit: Gun Neecha…warna… (_he look at Freddy)_

_Daya look at Freddy..who nodded his Head in NO…But Daya was helpless…he through his gun on floor…_

Freddy: Sir….yah app na kye kiya….

Mohit: woe jo una karna chiya tha Freddy ji….oh sorry Freddy sir… (He laughs)

Daya: tuma kye lagta hai tum yah sab kar ka bech jaio ga..aur yah ..tumari sheena madam…koi nai becha ga…

Mohit: Daya Daya Daya….. tum kitna bhoola ho…Jab abi tak humara kuch bigar nai saka tu aga kye bigar lo ga? Haan?

_At the same time two Men Grabs Daya and with the help of Roop tied Daya's both Hands Hardly with two Pillors of the House..Daya was standing and only his Both Arms were tied…_

Sheena: uff…bht Afsos ho raha hai app ko asa dakh kar Rahul ji…apna Column main app yah bi mention karya ga…Kahen tu App ka photo keench doon? (she laughs madly)

Daya (angry): aik larki ho kar tum itna gatiya kaam bi kar sakti ho..maine yah kabhi socha bi nai tha..

Mohit: Sochna ka liya demag chiyea hota hai Daya sir..aur wo app ka pas hai..? huma tu asa nai laga…App tu yah tak nai soch saka..ka jis Anat Ashram main ajj tak kssi ko kssi bi silsla main entry nai di gai..wahen app kasa aye gaya? Chalu app tu itni sari sifarish lay kar ayea hi…Per sheena kasa? App ko kasa kyeal nai ayea ka yah garbar ho sakti hai?

Sheena: Tuma kye laga Daya…ka hum tumara bara main kuch nai janta…arrey tum tu humara jhaal ka aik hisa ho..Tuma Ashram main Entry di hi issi liya the ta ka Un bechon ka Gyub karna ka ilzam hum tum per laga saken….

Daya(shocked): Lakien Kyun? Iss sa tu tumara karoobar main kami aye jati na…

_Mohit and Sheena laughs…._

Sheena: Kami kasi kami? Haan…

Mohit: Hum par shak barta ja raha tha..Pehla tak tu hum Iss sab ko ignore kar ka apna kaam chalya ja raha tha..Lakine Jis din sa Wo Father …(Angry) wo ayea…aur huma Dhmki tak da kar gaya ka Wo un bechon ka bara main pata laga kar he choren ga…huma paka yakeen ho gaya ka Police ki tarf sa Koi karwie ho gi he…Pher Father na GOVT Records tak check karwye…Per una kye malom ka humara kaam itna kaacha nai hain…tab tu huma paka sochna para…huma laga he ka Yah Father iss taran chup nai betna wala… hum na apna consignments taz kar diya.. sab records ko recheck kiya ka kahen koi chook rah na jaya… Aur pher sath he tumari entry ki khaber aye gai Ashram main… Itna salon main jab Ashram koi nai ayea tu Achanak sa NGO ki tarf sa kssi ka ana… Huma Khatka he.. aur wo bi asa waqt par… hum na pata karwya tumara bara main par tum logon ka plan bi acha tha..kuch kas jankari nai mil paie..kyun ka tumara Complete Paper work kiya gaya tha…Pehchan Change totally… khere huma yah tu solid shak tha ka Tum koi Police wala he ho… pher Sheena nai hi huma..yani muja aur mera Sasur ji ko idea diya… Arrey Sasur ji…wo App ka Principal sir ….

Daya and Freddy both shocked after hearing this….

Sheena: arrey itna heran bi mat ho…Aur bi koi nai janta iss sab ka bara main..aur na yah janta hai..ka main Sheena hoon..Mohit ki patni….

Daya more shocked….

Sheena: janana bi muskil tha ..kyun ka main tu yahen thi he nai….mera kam tu Dubai main tha..Consignments Receive karna aur una unn ka asal malikon tak pohnchana…

Mohit: Sheena na huma kaha ka tum jo bi ho… tumara uper Ager aur bechon ka gyub hona ka ilzam aye gaya tu hum per shak ki bajya tum par shak aye jaya ga..logon ka man main jo Baten then un ka jawab tumari surat main mil jaya ga una..baki Father ka illzam ka tu koi saboot hai he nai…

Freddy: Tu kye Father ki kahi sab baten sach thien? un ka shak shak nai tha?

Mohit: Bilkul...un ka shak shak nai sach tha...

Sheena move towards Daya...

Sheena: Uss raat hum tumara sara plan ka bara main janta tha… Mohit na sun liya tha jab Uss becha sa tum deal kar raha tha..wo Urgent meeting..Tuma jana ka saf moka dana…wo sab humara he kiya dhara tha… aur tum humara jhaal main pansta he chala gaya…

Daya: lakien wo beccha itna kam fasla sa gyub kasa hua?

Sheena: jasa peehla hota tha.. (She laughs) wahen road per Tuma gutter ka Duck nai dika? Ussi rasta sa becha Under jata aur gyub hota hain , tha aur rahen ga….

Daya: yakeen nai ata muja.. ka tum log itna zalim ho sakta ho… kye zarorat thi tuma yah kam karna ki…

Mohit: Zaroorat tu un bechon ki bi nai the..Bechara…peda hota he Maa baap chin gaya..ager un ka koi kam hota tu kye wo Anat hota? Nai naa…hum na tu una kaam main laya..Malom hai bahr dashon main kitni zarorat hai un ki? Un ki kidney, heart ki? Bht ….

Daya: Shut up… Tuja tu main…teri jaan lay loon ga main kameena…

Mohit (laughs): Hath Tera banda hain Daya Pher bi…huma dhmki da raha ho… aur haan tumara sawal Zaroorat…

Sheena: Main Dubai main shuru sa he uss gang ka sath kaam karti thi.. aur mera Dad… wo bi koi naknami insan nai hain..humsha sa he Black money ka danda raha hai un ka… college life sa Dubai main Gang ka sath kam karna start kiya..Dad yahen aye kar Shreef insan ban betha jab Dubai main zindagii muskil hona lagi tu…. Aur pher yahen yah Ashram..jo ka mera Uncle sanbala karta tha..un ki death ka bad Dad na sanbal liya..aur Shreef hona ki Sab sa bari Mohar lagwa li… Uss ka bad sa he Maine Dad sa contact kiya…aur hum na yah business start kiya… Mohit sa meri mulaqat ussi Ashram main hui..Huma Love hua…aur pher jab muja laga ka Mohit main bi pasa ki woe Bhook hai..tu hum na issa bi apna sath shamil kar liya..Wasa bi Dad ko yahen aik asa Admi ki bht zarorat thi jo sab kam dakha… aur pher hum na shadi bi kar li….

Mohit: So Daya urf Rahul ji…koi aur sawal?

Daya: haan… Jail main Sath rahna ka sapna tu nai dakha na tum na…pansi ka order ana tak?

_Mohit and Sheena laughs… Sheena takes out her gun.._

Sheena: abi thori dar main jab uper jaio ga na..tu wahen sa dakh lana humara sapna pora hua ka nai?

_She was abt to Shoot Daya..but at the same time… Freddy hits the man and Grab his gun..and Shoot directly on Sheena..Sheena's gun fell down.. and bullet hits on her neck and she was dead on the Spot….Mohit screams and sat down to check sheena… Freddy moves forward ..But Mohit men start firing…At the same time local police enters… and firing starts from both sides.. Mohit was there With 4 men and sheena..so Encounter ends within 5 mins..Daya was luckily saved due to pillars… Freddy moved towards Daya and freed him…_

Daya: Freddy tum teak ho? Tumara arm sa bht khoon nikal raha hai…_He take out his handkerchief and tied it on Freddy's arm_…

Freddy: sir main teak hoon..app teak hain naa..

Daya: haan main teak hoon..yah sab kye hai? Yah local police?

Freddy: Sir maine he ina inform kiya tha…muja pala sa he dar tha ka ander koi garbar ho sakti hai..Mohit 2 ganta sa ander tha…

Daya: Great Job Freddy… (Patting on his shoulder)

Freddy (Smiles): Thank you Sir….yai nai…maine apna mobile main in ka sara confession bi record kar liya hai…

Daya: really…wo kasa?

Freddy: sir maine Iss gher main enter hona sa pehla he apna mobile ka Voice recorder on kar diya tha asa kssi halat sa nibatna ka liya…

Daya: wah Freddy..tumara demag tu bht chalna laga hai…

Freddy : Thank You sir… Demag tu humesha sa chalta tha per kabhi kssi na mana nai… Daya smiles on this….

_And then he move towards Mohit..who was still sitting with sheena's body and crying.._

Daya: ab pata chala kitna dukh hota hai..kitni takleef hoti hai…jab apna koi becharta hai…

Mohit (crying): tum na acha nai kiya… meri zindagii main yah 2 he tu rishta tha…ab main kye karon ga…Sheena….

Daya: aik tu raha nai…lakien rona ki koi zaroorat nai..tuma bi issi ka pas jana hai..aur tumara Father in law ko bi…

Mohit: tuma pata kasa chala akher mera?

Daya: Tumara Dad ki badolat….

Mohit: nai..nai…kabhi nai…wo mera name kabi nai la sakta…apna damad ka..nai kabhi nai..

Daya: Jab ACP sir ki Gun kssi ki kanpati par hoti hai…tu koi kssi ka Damad nai aur na koi kssi ka sasur…Ab bool wo Beccha kahen hai iss waqt? Kye wo bi Dubai main poncha diya gaya hain? _(placing his gun on his forehead)_

Mohit: Nahin… Prince road par hain.. Una baggers ki job ka liya train kiya ja raha hai…

Freddy: Job?

Mohit: haan..una Baggers ka uss Group na hum sa kareeda hai jo Sarkon aur bazaron main Mil ka beek mangta hain…

_Mohit Cries again after seeing Sheena's body again..and Daya Orders to local Police to arrest them all… And Daya moved towards Prince road with Freddy and calls To Abhijeet and inform him abt the latest…_

ACP: Daya Kuch mila yahen?

Daya: nai sir..abi tak tu nai… Uss bagger ka group ka tu namo nishan tak nai hai yahen….

All four starts searching on the road…and different sides…Atlast Abhijeet saw… 3 kids were looking very tense and trying to hide themselves under one shade..Abhijeet approaches them and recognized them… He call all three officers..Daya looks really happy after seeing them…He hugs them suddenly..but becames shocked after seeing that kids were unable to recognized him… All was so shocked…

Daya: beta muja pehchano? Asa kye dakh rah ho muja..main Rahul…dako…

All look at him with strange eyes and expressions…one of them speak..

Boy: kon ho tum?

Daya really shocked..

ACP: pata nai kye kiya gaya hai in masoom bechon ka sath..jo in ki peehchan tak kahtm ho gai hai…

Daya look at ACP with teary eyes…

4 Man Came ..after seeing CID with Kids was abt to run…When Abhijeet saw them..they all were in bagger's disguise…Abhijeet Stops them but they all starts running fast..Abhijeet and Freddy to runs behind them and catch them in a minute..

Abhijeet: baggta kahen ho…Beek tu lata jaio…_And He slaps them…And Calls local police to arrest them all and admit kids in the hospital so that they can treat well… Freddy too left for hospital..CID teak back in Ashram… And after reaching GOVT peoples to take the charge of Ashram… Daya and team left for Mumbai after meeting with That Small boy who meets with daya at very first day_…

Daya was looking so sad in whole journey..he was really quite..Abhijeet and ACP exchange glance…Abhijeet can really understand Daya's Heart condition….Abhijeet was on driving seat…Daya sat in passenger seat..ACP sir and Freddy both were in back seat..Abhijeet can sea ACP sir face through mirror…

Abhijeet: Daya …(slowly) tumari waja sa kuch nai hua hai …wo becha teak ho jayen ga..

Daya: Haan I know.. I m…m..fine Abhijeet…

ACP: Daya don't worry..ab sab teak hai..aur baki sab bhi teak ho jaya ga...

Daya: jii Sir... (looking sad)

_Abhijeet really took a deep breath…All reached in Mumbai At Night…After dropping Freddy and ACP..Duo reached at Home.. Abhijeet gave House key to Daya and Ask him to open the House ..he will be back after parking the quills under shade..Daya obeys and move forward… After opening the lock he was abt to enter inside his room when suddenly Abhijeet clutched his arm and Hugs him tightly…Days Hugs him too…and starts crying…_

Daya: boss yah sab meri waja sa… muja istamal kiya gaya…wo becha…

Abhijeet: Daya ….Bas yar.. kuch nai hua teri waja sa… tum nai tu koi aur..un bechon ka sath tu wo sab..Wo chorna thora wala tha un masoom bechon ko..wo tu pehla sa un ka nishana par tha..aur suna nai doctor na kye kaha wo teak ho jayen ga…thora time laga ga bas...

Both separated from Hug…

Daya (crying): Boss Tum na suna nai..Doctor na kye kaha..Electric shock da daa ka un ki demagi halta ko kharab…._And he stops…_una kitni takleef hui ho gi…

_Abhijeet again hugs daya tightly….Tears comes in his eyes too..He can feel the pain of those kids…_

Abhijeet: Chup ho jaio Daya_… (Placing his hand on Daya's back_) Sab teak ho jaya ga… Plz yar..iss sab main tera koi kasoor nai…

Daya: tum janta ho Abhijeet…bechpan main muja aik bar Bht zor sa current laga tha.. Mera pora hath tak soj gaya tha… Ashram main Doctor bi nai tha… muja bht pain hua tha yar tab…tu un bechon ko kitna…

Abhijeet releases Daya and Cupped his face in his hands…Removes his tears...After few seconds speak with concern tone..

Abhijeet: Daya..band kar do Apna bechpan ki un buri yadoon ko yaad karna.. beet gaya wo sab.. main nai janta tere bechpan kitna dukhon sa guzra hai.. lakien bas main itna janta hoon ka ab wo sab beet gaya hai… tum bht aga nikal ayea ho..bas kar do apna app ko yun dukhi karna..Aur yah sochna ka tumari waja sa asa kuch hua..yah sab galat hai..tum zimadar nai ho iss sab ka..wo becha..sab teak ho jaya ga yar..Plz Daya..apni halat asa mat bigaro…Plz mera liya he sahi…

_Daya look at Him and said with teary eyes…_

Daya: Abhijeet tum nai smaj sakta.. nai smjo ga tum..

Abhijeet: Haan..nai smaj sakhta…manta hoon jis per beetati hai uss ka siwa koi wasa dard nai smaj sakta..Per Daya yah kahen ka insaf hai..ka hum humesha ussi dard main rah kar apna app ko duki karta rahen…jab asa kuch dakhen jo kabhi apna sath beeta ho apni halat he bigar lan..humesha ussi main rahen.. Bala he main tumara dard nai smaj sakta…per tuma dard main dakh kar jo dard muja hota hai na..wo tum bi nai smaj sakta….

_Daya look at him and Feels sad for Abhijeet…._

Daya: I m sorry yar… main humesha tuma dukhi kar data hoon…

Abhijeet: nai Daya..muja uss sa koi problem nai hai..lakein tere dukhi hona sa muja bht problem hai… main nai chata tha issi liya ka tum Ashram main jaio.. sir na tuma bej kar acha nai kiya..main kal baat karon ga un sa… (looking angry)

Daya: nai boss..tum asa kuch nai karo ga…

Abhijeet: nai Daya..tum sa barh ka mera liya kuch bi nai hai..Baat tu karna para gi muja ACP sir sa..ta ka ayenda wo kyeal raken iss baat ka.. chiya pher una yah tuma bura laga yah acha..

Daya: boss tum asa nai karo ga..Okay…wo kye sochen ga.. Plz..mera liya yar..

Abhijeet who was looking at other side now..Just look at Daya…in his eyes..and speak…

Abhijeet: Okay..per aik Shart par..

Daya: Shart? Wo kye?

_Abhijeet forward his hand and ask him for promise…_

Abhijeet: Wada karo ka tum apna app ko asa yah sab yaad kar kar ka Har pal dukhi nai karo ga? Aur na he iss sab ka zimadar kud ko smjo ga…? Promise me Daya?

Daya look at Abhijeet and then his hand..Remember all what happened and then after a min…When Abhijeet was abt to move after thinking that Daya is not going to promise him..Daya grabs his hand tightly and says..

Daya: Wada…Wada Boss..

Abhijeet look at him happily…And Hugs him again… Thank You my boss..Thank you…

Daya smiles too and hugs him tightly…. After leaving Each other…

Abhijeet: Jaio ja kar fresh ho jaio..main tab tak khana ko kuch banata hoon..tum na kuch bi nai kaya hua..

_After Dinner.. Abhijeet Gave sleeping pills to Daya and ask him to take Rest… Daya move towards his room and After free from All Abhijeet too enters inside Daya's room..and feels really relax after seeing Daya sleeping peacefully..he sat down beside him and rubbing his hand in Daya's hairs…._

**_ABHIJEET POV…_**

_Muja yakeen hai Daya..aik din ayea ga jab tum apna bechpan apna dil ki baat muj sa share karo ga..tumara ander kar dard sirf ussi surat main nikal sakta hai tumara ander sa..aur jab tak tum asa nai kar pata..main hoon na..tumara sath dana ka liya humesha.. main tuja kabhi bi un yadoon main jeeta nai dakh sakta…dukhi nai dakh sakta… tum un sab yadoon sa nikal kar jeena para ga zindagii hai...aur iss sab main mein tumara sath doonga …Humehsa ki taran.. Haan Daya Humesha…. _

_After sometimes he too moved towards his room and sleeps after some more Time…._

_**AUTHOR's Note:**_

_So Guys This was the END … Hope u like it..One last Time…Plz review..Don't forget to review this time.. Must Tell me abt this Chapter..u like it or not…and Abt Whole FF too.. Thanks for all those who reviewed for this FF…. Stay Happy Always..Love u All… Bye…POONUM_


End file.
